Shot In The Dark
by Hello I'm EMO
Summary: How familiar is this? The smell of sweat, heavy breath, amxiety and fear raising the room temperatre. Sadly, I know this situation is all to familiar to my childhood. Bring on the games... M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Shot In The Dark**

_How familiar is this? The smell of sweat, heavy breath, anxiety and fear raising the room temperature. Sadly, I know this situation is all to familiar to my childhood. Bring on the games..._

**1. An Odd Start.**

My name is Thunder Silvers. Or Taylor Silvers I guess. You know me from years ago. I'm in all your textbooks. They never use my name. And they never tell you I'm hundreds of years old. Here, let me explain a little further. You know my love. Fang. Or, Nick. Of course you also know Gazzy. He is more known as Dylan around here. Well, you also know we are part of the flock. Maximum Ride made us famous. She fought for the world. Unfortunately it didn't end as planned. There was this old town back before I was even created. It's name was Chernobyl. Chernobyl was a ghost town, the only creatures living were wild wolves who have been called radioactive due to the cities high levels. Well, Max's mom became so interested in this place that she dedicated the rest of her life to studying it. She was so deeply in love with her study that she even began forgot her own children, Max and Ella. Soon others scientists started to join her when they started recreating Chernobyl. They said they would make the work of their ancestors successful. They lied to us. They lied to the government. But mostly, they lied to the population.

From this point, all I know is what I have heard. The world soon found themselves in a horrific Nuclear Fallout. Fang, Gaz, and I made it out. Well, Everyone else survived too. But we. this is where everything gets interesting, we traveled. We traveled in time to Panem. Max and the flock are still stuck back in time saving the world so they can be raised to this brutality. Soon we plan to get them. Save them. But we have to figure out how first. For now, all we can do is blend into District 12. Gale and Katniss found us in the woods and after we told them our story, they decided to help us out. They got us into school here and we help them out in trade with their hunts.

We have been living here for almost six months now. It's okay I guess. We don't have to worry about a place to stay, or where we'll be next. We don't even need to worry about whitecoats, flyboys, or the dogs. I love the view from way high up. Everyone hates district 12. They say it's just a dirty coal mining city. But the lights are so magical. Fang and I go up and fly around after Gaz falls asleep some nights. It is the only time we get to go back to us. We take Gazzy out to the woods and run for a while. He found a new love for swimming. I feel like I have begun to raise him like he started in my own womb. He is Fang and I's world, I would keep him safe through anything.

"Thunder, are you ready?" Fang asks as I finish eating my piece of bread starring out the window.

I wiped my hands on my jeans and stood up, "Yes. Is Gaz?"

"He is just finishing brushing his teeth." right then he comes bouncing around the corner. Prim following him. We started our journey to school now. Katniss was already there most likely. She always went and hunted early before school. We walked the now familiar streets of 12. We made it to the school in very little time.

As always Sasha walked up and started talking to Fang, "Hi Nick!" She said sweetly, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. You?" He said back politely. This whole exchange makes me want to erupt in laughing fits. She hits on him everyday. And she doesn't get it. She still thinks he is into her and all.

"Wonderful. Have you made any plans for the weekend?" She smiles.

His face cringes, "Ya, I'm helping Gale's family with some stuff. Sorry."

"Maybe next weekend!" She smiles and turns to me, "How are you?"

"Dandy!" I mimic her overly happy attitude.

"That's so wonderful!" She is way too happy, its wrong.

Katniss and Gale walk up to us along with Peeta. Gale always seems so tense around Peeta. I know it's because of something called the Hunger Games. And Katniss saved Peeta's life, and they have said they are lovers. But I can tell it's not as real as everyone believes. She's torn between two people. We all stand there and wait for the ringing bell to signal us to class. Everyone made small talk and the time went fairly fast. Soon we were all headed to our rooms. School here is nothing like it was back in the day. It's just like grade school. Except the different teachers come to you. Katniss, Fang, Peeta, and I's class was at the end of the hall. We sat down and the homeroom teacher began a lecture.

She explain how the reaping was close and we all needed to be getting ready for the big day. She explained it a little and moved on to the next topic. I didn't pay much attention to the rest. Reaping? Something about it put everyone on their toes. And made them scared. Or even nervous. Not matter how hard I dug though, no one's mind was releasing anymore than that. They were all to concentrated on the subject our teacher had moved onto. All but three people.

_Hunger Games. How exciting. When will it end? Didn't the Capitol get enough joy from last years? Hunger Games. Stupid, horrible, awful, stealing, sick games. _Gale thought. He was going off, but I wasn't getting much except he hates them and I already know Katniss and Peeta were in it. But I wanted to know what it was. Badly.

Katniss just pictured herself in the woods, scared and alone. That's all I was getting from her, which was still no help to me. And lastly Peeta thought of how truly lucky he was. Just an image of berries then fireworks with his and Katniss' picture erupting in the sky.

I was curious all day long. I had no time to ask any of them about it either. I would have to wait for when we took Gaz to swim and a little stretching. Thankfully the school day went by fast and we made our way back to Katniss' house. She ran up the stair to her room and changed her shoes and clothes getting ready to go out. We all slid under the fence and went to the lake. Gazzy dove in happy as came be. He loved to swim, almost as much as Angel did. Oh Angel, no matter how deceiving and mean she could be, I missed her little smile and her cute ways. I missed Iggy's remarks and his smirks. I missed how Nudge never shut up, strangely. Mostly, I missed Max's competition. I missed how she wasn't afraid to stand up to me. She wasn't scared of what she thought. I even missed Total and his annoying comments. I missed the flock. I miss the family.

Gaz came up from under the water, "Are you guys going to swim?"

"No I think I'm going to go... Sit up in the trees, I need some relaxing." I said winking at Gazzy. Gale and Katniss didn't know about our secret. We wanted to stay as normal as possible. So, keeping it on the down low was our best idea. Gale and Katniss stood up after eating some food Prim had prepared for them and headed off to hunt some more. "Are you going to go with them, swim, or come with us?" I asked. Gaz had a new love for hunting. Gale was teaching him snare. Which he was very good at. Probably because it was as close to creating bombs as he could get. And Katniss was showing him how to work with a bow and arrow. He was defiantly good at that too, but better with the traps.

He thought for a second, "I'm real close to getting a solid movement on the bow, I think I'm going to go practice!" He smiled big, jumped out of the water and shook off like a dog. Then took off to catch up with Gale and Katniss who were at the end of the meadow.

Fang and I walked in the other direction and ran for a few miles to make sure we were out of sight. I sighed when I opened my wings. It's the best feeling ever to stretch them out as far as they will go them push up hard. Catching air. Soon we were miles above the ground, looking down on the patchwork quilt of District 12. Nothing but open air. The wind flowing through my hair. Fang's unforgettable smile. For living a life of cages, and torture, I have to admit I don't hate what it gave me. I have all the freedom in the world when I spread my curse and take flight.

After an hour and a half of flying, we landed and started walking back to the lake. I loved how Fang could make me laugh over anything. I never opened up to anyone really, but he was someone who I could. I loved him so much. And I would do anything for him. Kind of the way Katniss feels about Peeta and Gale.

We broke into the meadow to see Katniss holding a bow with Gaz by her side mimicking her every move. She reached back slowly, grasped an arrow and slide it into the strings of the bow pulling back at the same time. Gazzy did the same and it looked as flowing and perfect as Katniss' did. Gale pointed to the row of apple's he had set up for them and Katniss went first. She took all ten of them down in a blink of an eye. Restringing her bow faster then I though possible. Gazzy sat there watching very carefully. Gale set up ten more apples for him. He strung the bow again, just like he had a few minutes ago just like Katniss had shown him. Gale nodded and he let it fly, grabbing another and stringing it just as swift as he had the first. He wasn't as fast as Katniss, but he had the form. After he hit all ten he turned and smiled big sticking his tongue out. It was getting dark and a little chilly so we all started heading back. I decided this was the perfect time to ask about reaping and what exactly the Hunger Games were. Katniss turned extremely pale, and Gale's face went cold. That's when their thoughts burst open.

What a sick, cruel, inhumane game. I would know too. Throwing kids in an arena to kill each other just for their pleasure. It's like the Superbowl of our time. Fang's face was shocked, and poor Gazzy. I know exactly what he was thinking about without even reading his mind. He watched his childhood flash by his eyes. All of us did. Only, this was worse. You couldn't escape.

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading this far. I love any kind of review. I hope it was good. Also, Thunder is obviously my own character. If you have any questions on her she has a small description in my profile or you can just ask me. And I wanted to say that this is taking place after the first book. Please review. Thankk youu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shot In The Dark.

**2. On To The Next One**

I sat up slowly, careful not to wake Fang or Gazzy up. I crawled out of our makeshift blanket/mattress and headed for the bathroom. I stepped into the hot shower and cleaned myself off and washed my hair. When I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back to the room. Fang was up and getting ready to shower as well. I smiled at him and grabbed my clothes then ran back to the bathroom quickly to get dressed and finish my hair. I dried my hair as best I could in the towel then put some hair gel. Fang pushed me out and started the water again. I started to clean our room up a little when Katniss appeared in the doorway.

I turned and smiled at her, "I have your outfit in my room. Peeta has some clothes that Nick can use over at his place and Gaz can use some of Gale's little brother's clothes." She said with a forced smile.

"Clothes? We have clothes.." I didn't dig. I honestly don't care to read people's minds as much. People I trust at least.

"Yes. Today is the reaping, you have to dress up. So we have clothes prepared for you." I shrugged and followed her. She lead me upstairs to her room where she opened her closet, "Choose any of these dresses."

I skimmed over the dresses and pulled a couple out. I chose the simple white sun dress with a white shrug to go over. "I'll just wear this one." I smiled towards her.

"Great. I'll have Peeta and Gale attend to the boys." She said as I walked back to the room. Peeta had already gotten Fang by the time I got back to the room to change into the dress. Gazzy was just getting up and getting ready to shower. He ran to the bathroom and took a five minute shower when Gale showed up to give Gaz some clothes to wear. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw an extremely tan girl with a beautiful white dress on; and naturally curly hair cascading down to her mid back. To believe this was me was almost unthinkable.

Fang walked in, he was wearing black slacks and a black dress shirt. He looked good. Especially when he smiled.

"You look beautiful love." He whispered. I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile widely.

"Thank you. You look amazing." I said.

Katniss came in dressed in a beautiful black dress with her hair styled in a messy bun with a strand of hair left out and curled. She looked stunning. Peeta was behind her dressed similar to Fang, just less dark. They looked timid and depressed, masked by fake smiles. "Ready?" she said.

We all headed for the main square together. I grabbed Gazzy's hand and sent him thoughts. _You'll be fine Gaz. I promise. Fang and I won't let you go through anything like that again._

_Thanks Thun. _He looked up and smiled. Fang messed up his hair and smiled at him.

The ceremony of sorts began. Everyone around us was bored but extremely tense. They explained the Hunger Games and history of everything when soon Effie's overly happy voice spun the ball, "Ladies first!" She smiled skipping over the the ball and reached in. Everyone was holding their breath. She read the piece of paper. "Miss Anna Lotinar." The crowd began making noise and slowly a little girl stood up and headed for the stage. She had a slight limp and looked very fragile. This is when my mind took over and I did the most reckless thing I could even imagine.

"I volunteer! I volunteer for Anna!" I raised myself to my feet and started my way for the stage.

_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND. SIT DOWN BEFORE THEY TAKE YOU SERIOUS. _Fang was screaming inside his head.

_I can't. Stay with Gaz. I'll be fine you know I will. They can't send a helpless little girl like her to something as cruel as this._

_No. Sit down. Please._

_I can't. You know I will be fine. _By now I was up the stairs and making my way to the center where they were waiting for me. "Now, sweetie what is your name?" Effie smiled.

"Taylor." She looked at me for more, "Taylor Silvers."

"Well how kind of you to volunteer." She smiled and bounced over to the second ball, "On to the boys." She spun it, reaching just as she had a few seconds earlier, "Mr. Ryder Astin please join us." She smiled. A boy stood up and made his way to the stage. He had short brown hair with blue eyes and very pale. Soon everyone was dismissed and we were escorted to the court house for visitors.

Sasha came in first which surprised me. Not that she came but that Fang wasn't first. "I know you expected Nick, but I asked to see you first. I just wanted to let you know that I will be there for Nick and Dylan through this and you won't have to worry so much about them. Your brothers will be safe with my family, I promise."

"Sasha, they aren't my brothers. But thank you."

"Good luck." She stood up starting to cry, which was strange because I didn't even know her well, and left.

A few minutes later a woman with three children, one of them being the little girl I volunteered for. She sat down on the velvety couch. She was silent for most of the visit. Then Anna started, "Thank you. I don't know how to tell you how grateful I am." Her mom began to cry even harder then she already was.

"I couldn't let them send a little girl in. That's cruel." This is when the guards came in and took them. They let an older man enter.

"My name is Edgar Astin. I wanted to talk to you." I gestured toward the couch, he sat. After a few minutes he started to talk, "It was courageous to volunteer for that little girl. I respect that. I also wanted you to know I will respect whatever choice you make on the partner you choose to try and make it out with. I love my son and pray he makes it. But to be honest, he has little for him in the arena. If anything he could end up holding someone back. What I am saying is if you don't pick him, and he doesn't make it and you do, there are no hard feelings. All my son could give you is a well cooked meal. So i understand your choices."

I looked at him stunned. I couldn't come up with anything for a minute, "I want you to know this, I would never abandon someone. I would never underestimate someone's abilities. Your son will make it out. I won't leave him. I'll do everything in my power to get him out. That is a promise."

He looked at me and started tearing. "Your an angel. Where are the wings?" How ironic. It's moments like these I want to pull the curses out stun him more. The guards came in and left with him.

Gaz walked in and ran to me. I picked him up and sat down. He was crying hard. I just rocked him back and forth and stroked his hair. When our time was nearly up he lifted his head, "Thun, I already lost Max, Ig, Nudge, and Ang. I can't loose you too."

"You won't Gaz. I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens." That's when the guards came in and let Fang in, "Your mad."

"Ya I'm fucking mad Thunder. Did you see how hard Gaz was crying? What happens if-" He was staying as he possibly could. But it was a struggle.

"You know I can do it. We were raised brutally violent and unforgiving. I was born a fighter. We were born to be tested and survive it. I have the genes to live. You know I do."

He looked at me long and hard for a few minutes. "Ya. Your unfair advantage. Sorry, but I just can't loose you." He was going into deep thought now.

I brushed his face with my hand and kissed his cheek, "If anything I will get break the force feild and fly out. You know, that other unfair advantage I have."

He smiled a little now. He put his hand on the back of my head, grabbing some hair, pulled my face close to his, and kissed me. I loved his smell. I loved his kisses. I loved everything about him. Fang meant the world to me. He pulled away and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry." He said quietly as he brushed my hair behind my ear, "You look beautiful."

"You already said that today." I chuckled

"I just figured I would tell you again. It will have to last a while."

"I love you so much." I kissed him lightly.

"I love you more. And that has to last just as long." We kissed one last time then the guards came in and escorted him out. I was also taken away to a train where I was placed next to Ryder where we waved off District 12. As the train took off we were shown to our rooms and told dinner time was strictly at six. And that we were to be dressed and neat. So the adventures began..


	3. Chapter 3

**Shot In The Dark**

**3. Promise**

I jerked awake from the nightmare. My mind couldn't leave the cold, dim, and tense room. My childhood. I flopped back down into the bed and rolled over to look at the clock. It was only 6:30 am and I knew there was no way I was going back to sleep. I lay in bed thinking of the past for a good thirty minutes then finally sat up and went to the bathroom. I stared into the mirror. I'm a strong girl with the an unstoppable mindset. After a few minutes I started the shower and waited a second for the hot water. I slip out of the ridiculous nightgown I was given to sleep in and hopped in. I loved the soothing feeling of the water running down my back. It almost burned away the aches and insecurities. I skimmed through the shampoo choices I had and chose the coconut scented hydration kind. I scrubbed my head, lathering up the soap in my hair cleaning it. I slowly finished my shower and stepped out to a machine drying me. Like and over sized hair dryer. Then it rubbed in plain lotion on my skin soothing it after the extreme heat of my shower. I noticed a plain pair of gray sweat-like pants and a gray v-neck shirt laying on the chair for me to wear. I don't know how it got there, I probably don't want to.

There was a note sitting on the table side. _At 8:30 meet us in the dining room. Don't be late. -Effie. _I looked at the clock again and decided to start heading for the dining room. I entered a few minutes early. I sat in one of the chairs right as Effie walked in. "Your early!" She looked overly enthusiastic, "I'm sure the others are right behind you. If you will excuse me." She smiled, turned on her heels, and her shoes clicked off down the hall. I assume to actually get the others here on time. Katniss walked in looking tired and a little sad. Peeta followed her in the same state. Haymitch had liquor in his hand and a smile on his face. Lastly Ryder walked in wearing the same lame get up as I was with a scared look.

They all sat and we were served breakfast. I downed about six plates of french toast with scrambled eggs and a couple glasses of orange juice. After the others were finished Effie cleared her throat, "You two will meet your stylists today. Actually, you will be meeting them soon." She smiled and turned to Haymitch, "Have you decided on their angle?"

"Not yet. The girl, she can just be herself. Cold and careless. I like that. I'm not sure on the boy yet." He waved around his fork and threw it down.

"Well, let's go you two. Don't want you to be late." We stood up and followed Effie. She introduced us to three people each and sent us off with them. Where they lead me to a white room. It was bright and strangely comforting.

"First, we're going to give you another bath. To make sure your spotless." The tiny little woman with hot pink hair and orange lips said. I remember her name as Alisama or something close to that. They scrubbed me clean to the point that I thought my skin was oozing blood. They explained to me how there is stuff in it to help clean my skin.

"Now we're going to wax." The other girl said. She had purple and yellow hair with purple tattoos across her face.

I was laid down on a white cushioned dentist chair, and started to apply the hot wax to my legs. After ripping every single stray hair from my body they moisturized it with the healing ointment.

"Your ready!" The last one exclaimed. She was dressed in the most ridiculous outfit. It was big and poofy with the whole rainbow splattered on it. She took my hand lightly and had me stand. The most I have been exposed is bathing suits and underwear. With the exception of Fang, but that is different. She ran out of the room and came back in with another woman. She was less strange, but still strange. She had on a butterfly looking dress with light blue tinted hair.

"Excellent." She said slowly, circling me like wolves do on a wounded animal. "Come." She gestures me to follow her and throws me a towel as we pass the bath tub. We sit on the black leather couches by the window. She smooths out her dress and orders the women to bring us some beverages, "What would you like sweetie?"

"Your hardest liquor." I muttered under my breathe, "I'll take some orange juice please." I said much louder now.

She gestures them to leave and they do. She lightly poofs her hair with her hand and wait for the drinks. Soon we are sipping in silence. It was awkward, but I kept quiet. "Love, tell me about yourself. How did you become you?" Her voice was smooth and calming, like milk and cookies.

"I'm not sure you would understand." I semi snorted.

"I still want to hear." She smiles.

I sat thinking for a second, "I'm not like anyone else here. No where close. I was raised to be deadly. I was created to be unforgiving. I was born fearless in the eyes of everyone except my own." I was staring at the floor, bringing it all back to memory.

_My nose burned. My heart raced. My eyes stung. My blood ran icy cold. They think I'm their little pet. And they think they control me even when I'm not hooked up to their machines. They're so wrong. They forget they created me with a mind of my own. Something they can never control. They've tried to take it from me. They've tried to make me a surrogate. I'm to hard to handle. Yet they still trust me. They put their fate in my hands. The fools. They gave me a mission I planned to sabotage._

"Ms. Silvers? Are you okay?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." I said taking another drink of the orange juice.

"We should probably prepare you now." She stood up and I followed her. She handed me a nude colored strapless bra and nude underwear. I slipped into them quickly them and kept following her trying to re wrap the towel. "No need sweetie, you'll be dressed soon. Stand there." I froze but still clung to the towel. She was skimming through skips and covers. She handed me a white slip which I put on quickly. Then she grabbed a black dress, it was very pretty. The skirt was about thigh length and sparkly. The top was shiny black with a heart pinned onto the breast. I put that on with help as well. I felt something weird on the back, there were latches for something. But my head was turned and they started to apply black make-up. They had made swirls around my eyes. Extravagant make-up for such a silly event. Finally when we were lead down to the chariots were the final touches added. I almost died a little when they brought out the ending pieces. Wings. Replications of my very own. If it didn't hurt so bad to let them grow back out of my back, maybe I would have just pulled my own out once.

The parade went by and we finished up quickly. I had a horrible pounding headache from everyone's thoughts flooding into my mind. I also had a horrible gut feeling about tomorrow, training day. Not to mention what other god awful things these people would make me wear. I walked to the dining room where I found Katniss staring at the floor playing with the table cloth. She looked up and forced a smile. Something was wrong, so I sat down.

She fiddle with the cloth for a little longer then started, "I'm sorry. I know how you feel, stressed. You probably have a headache and your probably scared. Honestly, I'm still getting over it. I don't know how to be a mentor."

"No big deal. Truly I have probably been in worse situations." I said somewhat quiet. She looked at me a little curious. She was being nice by not asking, but I knew she wanted to drill me. "I would tell you, but first of all; you would probably send me to the crazy house. Second, it's hard. Third, not here." She nodded and gave and actual smile to me this time.

"You better get to sleep, big day." She said. I stood up and went to my room. I laid down and drifted off. Being taken to a land of flashbacks.

**Author's Note: I wanted to say that you guys probably dont get the whole wing thing so, here. Back before the three of them were transported through time they found out that they developed away to grow their wings into their backs or out. This was how they hide them from ordinary people. I hope that's a good explanation.. hahah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shot in the Dark**

**4. When I Arrive**

"Tell us how it went! What did you do in there?" Effie asked nervously as I made my way upstairs after appearing in front of the gamemakers or whatever for my score.

I sat down and grabbed a roll out of the basket and started chewing on it. "Well, I started by tying some knots, which didn't really seem to catch their attention. So I did a little gymnastic routine to get them to look up then started throwing the daggers. I used the bow and arrow a bit. Also I climbed some of the wall and that's about it." I said dry. Ryder and I had come up with a plan to act like enemies till the arena. He said careers would want me, that's our in. He sounded like his audition if you can even call it that went horrible. They never watched him once. We were all waiting around the table for our food to arrive and having light discussions with each other. Mostly I talked to Katniss. I trust Katniss a lot. Besides Fang and Gaz, she probably understands the best.

Soon we were all sitting around the T.V. waiting for our scores. District One is obviously first, they both got a eight. Two's girl received a three, and the boy got a six. Finally they made it to Twelve. Effie got tense, Katniss cut her breathing short. Peeta stared at the T.V. intensely. Haymitch had a death grip on his bottle of vodka. Ryder was rubbing his hands on his pants, probably to remove the sweat. I was probably the calmest in the room. A score is a score, either way I'm still Thunder. Deadly. Ryder's face appears then seconds later a big seven comes in next to him. Seconds later his face is replaced with mine, and a eleven slides across. They all started cheering. Haymitch cracks the bottle open and we start a celebration. Well, Haymitch, Katniss, and I start our own celebration. Finally, hard alcohol. Haymitch takes a huge swig off the bottle, Katniss follows cringing after the burn runs down her throat. She grabs a glass of water and chases it quickly to rid her mouth of the awful taste. I take the bottle and make myself a glass of orange juice in vodka. The classic screwdriver. I downed the glass quickly already regretting it when I went for the second glass. I knew one glass was more than enough, especially how fast I drank it. But I didn't care. I was going to get plastered and feel good for at least a little bit of tonight. I wouldn't feel ashamed tomorrow when my stylist have to hide my awful hangover from the audience for interviews.

Ryder looked at me shocked. I shrugged and handed him the bottle. He looked at it for a second and handed it back, "I'm going to bed." He left the room.

Effie took a tiny sip of some fine wine she had ordered, "I will go check on him. You, your in charge." She pointed to Peeta, who nodded and sat down. Effie clicked off after Ryder still holding her tiny glass of wine.

Haymitch started laughing, soon Katniss joined in on the drunken laughter. I was chuckling when he finally spoke, "Little Ryder didn't know you were such a hard ass lovely!" He bust up laughing again.

"Hard ass?" I felt the alcohol starting up. "I'm not a hard ass, I just handle my liquor like a champ." I started chuckling again.

"He never expected you to even drink it dear. He thought you would find a different resort." His smile was fading. Haymitch had pain hidden in the bottom of every bottle and I knew that.

Katniss lay on the couch now pouring herself a glass of Effie's wine. She started sipping on it, I sat down and helped her sit up. She set the glass down and started fiddling with her hair. Peeta walked over and took the hair tie from her wrist and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. I shook my head and took it out then combed her hair with my hands, then braided it as neatly as a drunk girl can, tied it off at the bottom and let it fall down her back. Peeta laughed at the two of us and looked over to check on Haymitch. He was singing to himself, swinging back and forth with the happiest smile on his face. This was his world, his escape. A few more large gulps of the bottle and Haymitch was struggling to stay awake. Peeta looked over to us girls, then back at his old mentor. Finally he picked him up and took him out the doors, probably to put him to bed.

Katniss turned to me with no smile on her face now, "Taylor. I don't know, I don't know what to do. You know something about choices right?" She thought about her words carefully, "I love Peeta. We went through a lot together. In the arena. But that's all, in the arena. Gale, Gale, we've been through a lot. In life!" She was crying now and I knew this has been bugging her. "I don't know if I even love Gale though. I love Gale like, Gale. Peeta." She laid her head on my shoulder and sobbed harder. I didn't know what to do. To add to that I was drunk. I just patted her back until her sobs softened. I looked down to her slumped against the couch and my shoulder passed out.

I started to feel light headed myself and tired. As I started to drift off I was jerked awake by movement. Even in my state I was aware of my surroundings. Effie then steps into the room her eyes landing on the two of us, "Oh girls. Here, let me go get you two to bed. One moment." She hurried off again, but this time came back much sooner. Peeta and Ryder following her. Peeta slowly picked up Katniss, much more gentle then he had with Haymitch. Ryder walked over to me and put his arms out. I looked at him like he was crazy, I can handle myself. Drunk or not. I stood up and swayed a little. But steadied myself and started to head for my room. He followed me all the way to the room where I stumbled into bed.

Soon I was being awakened by Effie shaking me. "It's breakfast time in thirty minutes. Get up and shower. I don't want the stylist to think I'm giving them an impossible project."

I sat up slowly, and went to the bathroom. I started the shower and then went to the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was tangled in a knot on the back of my head, my eyes were half closed. Sensitive to the light. My head rang slightly. I finally stripped and jumped in. The hot water burned my skin. I showered quickly and got out. I picked up the clothes that were laying out for me, jeans and a black v-neck, slipped into them and headed for breakfast. I sat down in the seat while a platter of pancakes were laid in front of me. Soon I was taken off with my stylists. They re-cleaned me in the bath tub then gave me a towel so I could dry off. Soon they were huddled around me drying my long black hair discussing how healthy it was and different highlights the could see me looking good in. Mostly I just laid in the chair forcing myself to stay partially awake. I finally fell asleep somewhere while they were still drying my hair. I was woken up to find myself in a beautiful white dress much like the black one I had worn the other night. My hair was loosely curled and my bangs curved around my face in one luscious curl. I was wearing white flats with a bow on them. I was forced to stand and looked in the mirror. I had barely any make-up on, just mascara and a little eyeliner to highlight my eyes. I was stunned at my appearance. The white of the dress made me look even tanner then I really was, which is pretty tan.

I was lead to the hall where we were met by Ryder and his stylists along with Effie, Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta. We all headed for the interviews. The Elevator slowly made it down until the doors dinged and slide open. We walked out and were placed in chairs. Strangely we were the second tributes here. Soon everyone else was seated and the broadcast began. They went like any other interview, boring and long. All until District Nine got up. His interview was boring, all I really remember is he was timid. Hers, now hers was shocking, and a mistake.

"So, Livata, what is one thing you want to say to the other tributes before you enter the arena?" Caesar asked her.

She thought for a moment, then looked directly at me, "I want to let SOME of them know to watch their backs. Their whole dark and scary look isn't fooling any of us. I'm not stupid. How some of them got such high scores, I don't know. It's a mystery to me. I'm not as cute and sweet as those stylists make me look."

I snorted, "Ooh! Sounds like there is a little competition on the floor." He laughed his booming laughed and her bell rang. She stood up and sat down. Soon it was my turn. Caesar called me up. I stood slowly and went to the chair. He smiled at me, honestly I felt like a kid back in the day about to get raped. "Taylor dear, tell us, do you have any response to District Nine's comment?"

This sparked a smile to ignite across my face, "Ya. I would be more worried about myself then other people. You've got yourself in pretty deep, I think your underestimating the wrong girl." Caesar started to talk again but I didn't care. I stood up and headed back to my chair. As I pass Nine with the best smile I could muster. Which was pretty dang good.

It all ended and we went to our floors. I stepped in my room and threw back the bedding. I stripped down to only my underwear and climbed into the bed. I was sound asleep in seconds. Taken away from this world. Taken back to what I really wanted. The first time I haven't had a nightmare since we got here.

_"SHH! You'll wake her up." A girl hissed._

_"Sorry." A group of people said, mostly children. _

_"Actually let's go get food from the cafeteria. You staying on watch?" I now recognize it to be Max. "Alright, we'll be back later." and the door closed. I hear beeps all around me and start to panic slightly. The beeps accelerate with my attack. I realize I'm hooked to it. If we were back in the school, why would they let Max and the rest roam. This means..._

_I open my eyes slowly and try to sit up. But am pushed softly back down. "You're not suppose to move. Not yet at least." I stared up at Fang. I knew I looked scared. I knew I was vulnerable and I knew he was helping. "Thank you." He said softly, reaching his hand to my face to softly, slowly stroke my cheek. I was calmed by the touch. "Do you remember?" I shook my head, regretting it. The chords feeding me oxygen got moved and irritated my nose. Fang fixed them for me then started to stroke my face again. "You saved us. Max and I. You saved the two of us." _

_"How?" I asked. Even though it was inaudible, Fang still knew what I had said._

_"Do you want to sip on this water they left you?" I nodded slowly this time to make sure not to loose the oxygen tubes. He held the straw up to my mouth. I sipped on it slowly and felt my throat being refreshed. "They came. They got mad, we don't exactly know why. They were yelling at you. Saying you were untrustworthy and they should report you back right away. They said they had to dispose of the exposed. That's when they pulled the guns. Max and I were fighting some off when, when you stepped in front of us and took the bullet. By then Gazzy rigged a bomb to take care of the rest where we rushed you here." He gently combed back the stray hairs that made their way into my face. "We would both be dead if you hadn't taken it. Honestly, we don't know how you survived it." I just looked at him, I almost felt wanted at this moment. The first time I have ever been part of something that doesn't use me for my powers. For the first time, I was part of a family. I wanted so badly to sit up and hug him. But I had already been pushed down once. And I started to feel an awful pinch right where my appendix is. I assume He notices, because he presses the button on the side of the bed. A nurse walks in and starts a bag of liquid in my IV. She tells Fang I will probably fall asleep in ten to twenty minutes then leaves. He talks to me about how he was sorry for it all and how when I get out what the plan was. I slowly started drifting off and he notices. He kissed my forehead, "Night Thun." I get somewhat alarmed again. "What? What's wrong?"_

_"Don't leave." I could barely here my own words. So I made it easier. __**Please don't leave me alone. I'm scared. Please stay here.**__ I thought towards him. He looked in my eyes, __**I promise I won't leave this room. It's okay, we're all here for you. Nothing will happen to you.**__ He kissed me forehead again and took my hand in his. Strangely I loved the human touch, The feeling of skin. I wasn't alone__._


	5. Chapter 5

Shot in the Dark

**5. Need You Now**

"Hurry! It's about to start!" Prim said as she ushered Fang, Gazzy, Rory, Vick, Gale (who was holding Posy), Hazelle, and her mother to the living room. We all sat down on the couches and chairs to begin watching. All the Districts are sitting in chairs lined up for interviews. My eye laid on Thunder instantly. The white made me go back to the last day I saw her, as if it were yesterday. I sat quietly watching everyone go through. I even stayed calm when District Nine's girl tribute threatened her. The one interview that got me was Ryder's.

He was sitting in the chair quietly when Caesar asked him, "What reactions will you have if you get to return to your family, Ryder?"

His expression turned horribly depressing, "Shocking, Sir. I don't want to get my hopes up, I'm sorry." He stood up and walked back to his seat next to Thunder. She got up and went to start. I loved watching that smile come on to her face. She was right, Nine was underestimating her. If only she could see her scars. Then she would be scared. I so badly wished to be standing right next to her.

Prim turned off the T.V. and Gale stood up. I didn't even notice it was over I was so deep in thoughts. Watching myself in the arena, which I had no idea what looked like, with her fighting like the old days. Only this time fighting less threatening targets. "Nick, you wanna go hunt?" Gale asked from the hallway.

I stood up and started to followed him, "Sure. Gaz?" Gazzy shook his head. He was talking with Vick. Frankly I don't want to know about what. After Thunder left, he got back into trying to find ways to make bombs here. Which he had given up on for a while since it was so hard to find the materials. Gale and I slid under the fence quickly and headed for the woods. He checked the snares and gathered the game. Honestly I was in it tonight. The thought of Thunder going in tomorrow had me out of it. "So, how did Dylan even get the nickname Gazzy in the first place?"

I laughed a little, still in the past. "When he was a little kid he use to have the worst gas. So we started calling him Gasman. Then it got shorter, Gazzy, Gaz."

Gale smiled at the story, "Any crazy nicknames for you?"

"Well, they use to call me Fang." I felt weird telling him. I felt like I was giving away to much. Like soon I was just going to let the wings grow from my back.

"Why is that?" He laughed, "Any nicknames on Taylor?" He was getting a kick out of our names. Which made me feel better about telling him.

"When I was a kid, I kinda thought I was a vampire. As for Taylor, it's Thunder. I'm not sure why." I knew exactly why. That is her real name.

It was quiet for a while now. We snuck through the forest. I loved the coolness of the night. It was calming too. It reminded me of the flock. I missed the flock. We had to get them back. First we have to figure out how we got here. I again began thinking.

_Fall was coming in to Idaho. They were near the Montana border. Getting ready to head to Phoenix. They stopped for the night here and planned to make the rest of the trip tomorrow. It was Fang's watch now. Everyone was fast asleep. He was pushing around the coals in that remained in the ashes. Suddenly he hears a crack. A crack made by an animal stepping on twigs. He went extremely still. And listened more intensely. He heard breathing. Not animal panting, but human breathing. A human trying to catch their breath. He stood up quickly, but stealthy. Slowly he started moving towards the person. He stepped into the tiny clearing. The moment he did, they turn. "What are you doing here?" He snarled at the sight of her. _

_"What? I can't come and say hi?" she growled, "I came to talk to Max."_

_"That isn't happening. Leave now. Your bad news. LEAVE." The harshness in our voices were rising._

_"I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm nothing like my sister. And you can leave my brothers situation out of this!" She closed her eyes for a second, "I need to talk to Max. Get Angel, she can prove I'm not pulling anything."_

_"Stop that." This time my voice was even louder than anticipated. "Stop reading my mind."_

_Max walked up next to me ready to fight. "Who are you? What's going on?" Max's voice was powerful. _

_"Ask him. Obviously your 'right hand man' has been keeping secrets. Also, I'm here to help. I know how to save it. I know how to tear these scientists down."_

_"How? And what are you talking about?" Max's patience was dwindling. _

_"Her name is Thunder. And her sister Lightning works for them. And her brother is a spy who is now being held due to suspicion. She's just like them. They all support the schools."_

_"I have files. Which I stole. Then escaped. Get the mind reader. I'm not playing around." She said deadly serious._

_"You know her? How? Files? Show me!" _

_She swung her backpack in front of her and pulled out a thick manilla folder and tossed it to Max, "She use to be in my area. When we were last captured she was there too. Where I found out about her family."_

_Max scanned through the files and documents, her eyes getting wider and wider. Finally she looked up, "I trust you."_

"NICK!" I jumped out of my thoughts. Gale and I had stopped and I gather he had been talking to me. But I was somewhere else. I was with Thunder, the day it all started.

"Sorry, what?" I asked

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you stopped." He sat down pulling out some bread, "Here. Prim made it." We started eating the bread. I pulled out a bottle of water and chugged it down. "So, Taylor? You guys are like-" He paused not knowing how to finish.

"Ya. We are." I said. I had to concentrate to not go back to thinking about her.

"I wonder how it feels." He said under his breath, probably thinking I wouldn't hear.

"Huh?"

"Oh. Uhm. Long story. I guess." He looked sad. Real sad. It reminded me of Max. When we started drifting apart. When Thunder came into the picture. Well, not instantly. Instantly I hated her, then. Well it's a long story too.

"Or you'd just rather not talk about it."

He shrugged, "I guess. I just don't get it all." I sat in silence. If he didn't want me to know then I guess I wasn't going to. We sat there for a good ten minutes. I was watching the stars, hoping to get out tonight after we got back. I would take Gaz with me. He needs a good exercise. Then suddenly, "I love her still. But I guess being with her for like what, two weeks as a 'lover' that suddenly makes me the friend back home she just hunted with. Which is never the same. I knew I should have volunteered. But how could I just up and leave both our families like that? He doesn't love her like I do. The one thing he has over me is he went into that cruel arena. That's it. I know everything about her. But that doesn't matter. Heee helped her survive. Well, I helped her survive since the day I met her in these stupid woods." he was clenching his hands tightly.

"Damn. If she doesn't see it, I guess you can go find another girl. Talk to her. It will clear things up." I said tossing some rocks.

He nodded, "Wanna go back?"

We stood up and went to the fence. We climbed under and went to Katniss' house. I walked upstairs and sat on the bed where Gaz was laying listening to his iPod. He looked up and took the headphones out. He stood up and went to the window. I hated seeing Gaz like this. He was thinking of Angel. I would do anything to help Gazzy, if I could. I walked over to the window and picked him up in a hug and pointed towards the sky. He started to smile and nodded quickly. I let him go and headed downstairs for something to eat. I found leftover soup. After I finished it I went back upstairs and made sure everyone else was asleep. I went into our room and Gaz had already gotten his old gray hoodie out and on. I dug through my clothes and grabbed a hoodie. I slide the window open silently. We both dove out with our wings spread and made our way up.

It felt so great to finally stretch. The only thing missing was the girl by my side.

I missed her, and tomorrow she was going into an arena full of other potential killers. Killers that would also be killed. I believe in Thun and know she can do it. But to be honest, I need her here with me. In this unknown world. It's the three of us against the world.

**Really short. This was just kind of a filler chapter. I'm still working on two or three different ideas on how I want to start the next chapter, but thought you guys would like to hear from Fang.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shot in the Dark

**6. Bring On The Games**

I was shoved into a plastic, claustrophobic tube. The platform was sucked up unrealistically fast. There I was, looking around at all the other tributes. I started clenching my hands. The sweat was starting to kick in. I took in the forest about a mile away from the center, which held tons of goods. I knew what I needed, and I knew where I needed to go. Everyone had their eyes locked on the center. A voice came on, "Good luck to everyone. Now, let the games begin!" Snow said. Then the sky read 1, 2, 3, and a gong went off. We all started racing for the center.

"GET TO THE WOODS." I yelled to Ryder. But honestly, I didn't see if he did or not. I was getting to the center first. I was running at my fastest. Without a doubt making it there first grabbing the backpack laying on the group in one solid move, still running. With two more strides I had a handful of daggers, and a bow with plenty of arrows. I jumped over the rest and started sprinting for the cover. After I was deep enough in I slowed my pace. I concentrated a little, sadly, I didn't have to that hard to find him. I reminded myself not to let him hide himself, "Your awful at hiding." I said motioning him to get down out of the tree. We started walking father into the woods. I didn't hear anyone. Actual noises or thoughts. That was a good thing. This meant they were at least two to three miles away. I handed him the backpack and a couple of the knives. "We have to find water. And good tree cover." I more said this to myself then to him. He still replied though.

"Water is normally never near anything good. They make it dangerous to go to it." He looked scared to death. Which was not working for me.

Actually it made me anger, "This whole arena is dangerous."

"Alright, you have a point but still, I don't know how much I would stay near it." He clenched to the backpack like it was going to save his life.

"If we don't stay near water, how do you expect to stay alive?" My voice was even growing impatient.

"Juices! From the fruit around here! Almost none of them are poisonous that I have seen so far!" His whole attitude was timid.

"So, if all these fruit you can drink, who do you think will go to water? No one. So the way I see it, if the water is so dangerous, they will push everyone to the water. Where we will already be to take them out."

"Whatever. It's not like it matters much."

I stopped. I slowly turned around. He had a shocked look on his face. I knew the look plastered on mine was terrifying him. "I don't think you understand." I snarled, "I made a promise I intend to keep. And you are not making that promise easy. Listen to me, and you'll be fine. Plus your holding me back. I have people I am getting back to." My voice was rising.

"Don't worry about me then. I'm not planning on getting back." His expression was even sadder then before.

"Wow. Your really not getting it. I promised someone who loves you your making it back. And your not making that easy." I was holding back the anger now.

He just stared. Then we both heard it. I had been so angry I hadn't heard their thoughts. The second the twigs snapped they knew they were caught. Their silence had been discovered. I shoved Ryder down and grabbed a dagger. When the District Two tributes stepped our holding knives as well. I got ready to throw, when more noises sounded. We all looked up, ten tributes faces slid across the sky. I took this as my chance as the two watched. They were dead right away. I ran and gather my knives and theirs. Then I searched them. Luckily the girl had a canteen. I tossed it to him, "You got lucky. We'll find cover. Then work on water later." I stood up and started scanning when the cannons went off again. They show the District Two tributes. Twelve down, twelve to go. This seems to be going by quickly. If things went at this rate, I give us a week in the place tops.

After scanning the trees for a good hour and a half, I found the tree. "We're staying here."

"Why aren't you with the Careers? I thought that was the plan." He said suddenly.

"It was never the plan. That was your idea that I went so you didn't feel so bad."I started to climb the tree slowly.

"Wait, are you going up to scan or something?" He look very confused now.

"No. there is no better cover then trees. Were sleeping up there. I'll take first watch."

He looked at me completely shocked. "We'll roll out and kill ourselves!"

"Trust me, you'll stay in the tree." I was soon out of his sight in the tree. Then he appeared struggling to get up it. I was already curling up in a crook of the tree I had found, leaving the biggest crook for him. Since he made it obvious he was scared of falling out. I pointed it out to him when he made it out and he positioned himself awkwardly. I shook my head at this disaster but just dealt with it. After everything was silent for a while I pulled put the bullet casing. The bullet that brought everything together. I spun it in my fingers. I chose this stupid thing as my token to remind myself I was unstoppable. I was powerful and strong. Nothing could take me down.

Thoughts start slowly slipping into my mind. Someone is getting closer. I listen intently for actual noises. Soon cracking and snapping of branches ringing in my ears. "I know there around here. I saw her run in this way." The boy says.

"That was hours ago Celvius! I bet their long out of here by now." The girl sound anger and scared.

"No. They're here. The signs are everywhere. They don't know how to cover their tracks very well." I heard them stop under the tree. "Where did their tracks go?"

"Maybe they are up the tree."

"No, we would see them. They couldn't get high enough to hide from us without putting themselves in danger as well."

I slipped the casing back into my pocket. Silently I grabbed two knives from the pack. I listened closely. Waiting for them to move. They never did. They started started to unpack. They were thinking of how safe this place must be. They thought it was safer then anywhere else. But they were wrong. They didn't expect what was next. I slide down the tree a little ways until I recognized them as District Six. Once the propped themselves against the tree to get ready for sleep, I jumped the rest of the way down. Landing right in front of them where their faces went cold. The boy, Celvius, went scrambling for his bag. Sadly for him, he was way to late. The dagger lodged itself in his neck, right where I anticipated. I turn to the girl who is curled up in the fetal position sobbing. "I told him! I told him to hunt you was a bad idea! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. He didn't believe me. I knew you were lethal, I knew it the second I saw you in the training center. You didn't fool me!"

She was sobbing so hard. I could barely hear her actual words. I always feel bad for taking advantage of reading people's minds. But it does come in handy. When I raised the knife to throw her family flashed by her eyes and she started to sob even louder and harder. Taking out this girl seemed cruel. Did I have the choice? If I wanted to get out of here? I knew her intentions were good. Another fantastic thing about reading minds, no one can keep anything from you. Right now I was making a decision. Keep her alive and let one of these other ruthless kids kill her, or end it now and be one person closer to getting home. I threw the dagger. She screamed bloody murder, but when she noticed the it was stuck in the ground next to her she went quiet. "Get up." I really needed to work on my attitude. Or at least the tone I say things at. "Ryder!" I knew he was up, anyone would. I guarantee half the tributes were headed this way now. If not all. "Ryder! Get down now. We're leaving. Grab all the gear." Within seconds he was slowly climbing down the tree with the backpack around his shoulder and the bow on the other. Honestly, I'm pretty sure a mentally handicap dog could climb up and down a tree better then he could. Once his feet were on the ground I grabbed the bow and arrows from him and stuffed a couple daggers in these dinky leather boots. I took mine out of the boy and wiped it off in the grass handing it to Ryder. Then I took the backpack laying next to the dead body and slung it over my shoulder.

This is when the canon went off and his face went across the sky. I started to move farther into the woods with them following me. "Where are you going?" The girl asked.

"We're moving. I don't know. All I know is that is a death trap right there after your little scream" Again, my voice was covered heavily in anger. When I think this the first thought that comes to my mind is Gaz, mimicking my voice perfectly, saying ridiculous stuff to relieve the tension. I wish Fang and Gaz could be here now. The Capitol probably wouldn't like that much. Mostly because these stupid little games of theirs would be over in only a matter of days.

After walking for nearly three hours we come across water. I smile out of pure joy. I scan of signs of wildlife and find it plentiful. The water is running quickly over rocks and gives off a cool, refreshing atmosphere. No one is close to us. We're remotely safe here. So I dump my stuff in the grass and jog slightly to the river. I pick up a handful of water, splashing it in my face. I scrubbed the dirt off. Surprisingly, I had gotten very dirty from only one day of this. I took a big gulp of water. Then sat back. I felt amazing now. I turned my head to see what Ryder and our tag along were doing. They were sitting up by the stuff just staring at the water. I shook my head, realizing my hair was still in the stupid braid. Braids bugged me, mostly because I hate it when you turn your head fast and it slaps you. I undo the hair band the the tip of my hair. I flip my head upside down and gather all my hair on the top of my head. I put it in a messy bun and started heading back up to where they sit.

The girl hand pulled out a thin piece of foam that had been rolled up in her bag. I grabbed the spare bag we got from Celvius and opened it up. There was a second foam pad, a light blanket, a couple more daggers, some rubbing ointment for healing minor cuts, and some paints for camouflage. I tossed the foam and blanket to Ryder. "Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked.

I nodded, "Right now. But it's your watch. And I don't need any of that so put it in your bag." I laid my head down in the crook of my arm, soon I was fading away. I never fully went to sleep, paranoid he would pass out or that he wouldn't be able to tell when someone was coming. I will admit I got a refreshing rest though. Enough for now. I was woken by the sun rising, it was maybe seven or eight in the morning when I sat up. Ryder was passed out on the foam thing, and the girl, she was gone. I stood up quickly doing a 360 scan. My bag was still here, but Ryder's was gone with her. I started to franticly dig through mine, all the weapons were still here as well. Or at least majority of them. I took two large steps over to him and gave him a light kick, well really for him it probably hurt a little. But I didn't do damage. He jerked awake. Noticing the anger on my face. He scrambled up and started running in circles.

"What? What happen?" He sound so scared.

"She's gone." This time I didn't even try to sound nicer, "What the hell were you doing? When I tell you to be on watch that means you stay awake!" I was gripping my hands into fists, when I tried to release them to grip again, I found my hands glued in this position. I was loosing my temper now. I couldn't hit him. That would really injure him. He noticed my anger and began to talk, before I heard a word from him I quickly turned and hit the closest thing to me. To my surprise, It wasn't the cracking noise of the tree I had anticipated, but the wincing of human and snapping of bone. I opened my eyes already knowing what I was going to see. There on the ground right in front of me was the girl. Blood was pouring out her nose as she lay motionless on the ground. She was still breathing, thank god. But she would be out for a while. After I take in the big things, I start to process the little. In her right hand was the dagger I had thrown at her only hours ago. Her face was stained with resent tears. This is when I began digging into her mind. It is hard to read unconscious thoughts. It's easy to read dreams. But not thoughts while someone isn't awake. I scanned past the blurs of colors going through her mind. I sat down and out my head in my knees. I had to concentrate hard. I came across and image of her laying on her side. Ryder is sitting up fiddling with the blanket. I'm curled up in the grass off to the side. She was crying slightly. Nothing that Ryder would notice, and I wouldn't hear. A few minutes after Ryder had completely passed out she stands up slowly. Tears running faster now, and this is when I get it. _I have to kill them. It's my only chance at survival. But, she saved me. No! Kill them! You have to. _She started to sort out her plan. It was actually quiet a decent one. Leave, then come back, sneak attack. She knew I would be frantic and ready to move. This is why I didn't hear her thoughts in the distance. Unfortunately for her, she didn't think about my anger. I stood up quickly, feeling a little head rush as a left her mind, and started jogging down the river after I had grabbed all my stuff.

"Where are you going now!" Ryder sound impatient now.

"Just follow me." I needed to get up high. I needed to see where everyone was. I needed a strategy. This whole winging it thing was getting old fast. I needed out of here. And that's what I plan to do.

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. The first in the arena. More of the action comes later. Sadly, I don't think I'm spending a lot of time on the actual arena. I think I will do maybe two or three more. I promise though, it gets intense. My goal for this is to be at least 20 chapters. If not more. Also I wanted to say I'm honestly really disappointed in the man they chose for Gale for the movie. Heisnothot. GAH. Whatever, anyways. I would love reviews. I somewhat feel as if I'm writing this story for myself.. HA. Reviews would be wonderful. Alright, enough Author's Note.. Byee, thanks for reading this far!**


	7. Chapter 7

Shot in the Dark

**7. Something To Believe**

Sitting up in this tree so high made me feel better. The wind blew in my face, I closed my eyes to draw a picture. Or more a memory. When I first learned to fly, the feeling of complete bliss. Freedom at it's finest. Adrenaline rush. I opened my eyes and started to scan like a hawk. That's funny because I probably have the human equivalent version of hawk vision. A camp was set up far in the distance, most likely on the other side of the clearing where we began. I slowly directed my eyes toward the smoke building up above the trees nearly six or seven miles from where we were now. I assume this is a trick. When I turn a little to scan all the directions I saw more smoke rising, confirming my suspicion.

I jumped out of the tree and sat down. I needed to think up a plan. A good plan. Quick. Some of the others were already trying to lure the careers. This meant more room for a surprise. Also less room for error. If they send two careers out to investigate, that means four are still at the base. Or at least I assume they had built that camp on the other side of the arena. That seems to be how they always do things. If there are four of them, I can take them. Lucky to get two on surprise, the other two in the scrambling stage. The last two I would worry about when I went after the other five tributes. My thinking was interrupted by the cannon. Two faces slid across, one being the girl I punch out this morning and the other was the girl from one. That takes us down to six tributes to go. This made me fairly happy to be honest. I was really going to be out of here sooner than I even planned.

I told Ryder what was going to happen. He didn't like the idea at all, but what else was he going to do? I was his only hope in surviving.

"You can't just leave me! What if someone finds me?" He was very shaken.

"Trust me. When I hide you, no one is going to even know where to begin to look to find you." I said heading to look for a very good place to leave him. I knew this was going to take some time. "Plus, it will only take two days, tops."

"No! I want to go with you!" He was begging now.

"Why? You will just get in the way!" I said a little more preoccupied with finding some secret layer to hide the kid in.

"No, I promise I will try!" Now he was just crazy..

"This is careers were talking about.." Still scanning for the perfect spot.

"Look! If your getting me out of her I am doing something to contribute. I am not getting out this place with as much dignity as I can at this point. I am going." He sound timid, but courageous.

I stopped. "Fine. Let's go then." I started walking in the direction we needed to be headed. After walking for awhile he started to lag behind. I forgot to account for his lung capacity and energy level. "Do you need to stop?"

"Yes." He said a little out of breath. So I slowed my pace and found a good resting spot. After he caught his breath he started to talk, "So, how did you get so brave? And, well, good at this?" I knew curiosity would catch up. I just sat and thought. He kept staring at me waiting for a reply. I just fiddled with the the bottom of the black shirt. "Hello? Are you going to answer me?"

"I would rather not talk about it." I snarled harshly already watching the images flash past my eyes.

"Please, I want to know."

My fists grew tight as I thought. I knew why he wanted to know, he wanted to find something to hang on to himself. If he knew what pushed me forward, he could find something to. That was his theory. I felt my legs start to shake as my mind traveled back.

_"You were built for this. Born for this. You were created to accomplish this job." The white-coat said circling me. "Now it is time to fulfill that destiny. Do you understand the mission?" He was looking directly at me now. His face was so excited._

_"I understand." I growled._

_"Perfect! Here." He handed me the fake folder. Little did he know, I had the real one stuffed up my shirt as well. "Deliver it. I will see soon my sweet, sweet angel."_

_I stood up off the bench and followed the escort to the balcony. He nodded and I threw myself over the edge. They were such fools. Releasing me just like this. Believing I would really go through with this. Never trust anyone. I find it remarkable they didn't have the slightest thought I would sabotage this. I knew all their plans, and now I was going to take them down.._

_I found them easy enough. It took me a day and a half. I knew Fang would be extremely upset to see me. I also knew Max would put all her faith in me. Before I made myself known to them I destroyed the fake folder. I had no need for it, and they would find it and think I was setting them up for a trap. Once Max let me in we all grew close, even me and Fang. We weren't exactly friends. Just not enemies. Then everything went to hell, fast._

"HELLO!" I jumped slightly. I completely forgot Ryder was even waiting for a reply.

"I was raised to be a killer." I said quietly.

He looked at me even more confused. I knew he wouldn't understand. "I don't-"

"You won't get it. It doesn't matter. It is what it is." I stood up, "Let's go."

He stood up as well, I picked up my stuff and stopped dead in my tracks when I looked back up. This was impossible. Completely impossible. I was staring into the face of my sister. My two-faced, backstabbing, murdering sister. I glanced over to Ryder to tell him to run, only to see his fear that matched mine. A glimpse at his mind showed something that threw me off horribly. He didn't she her. He didn't see Lightning's deadly appearance. I saw black. Darkness smothering him. The shadow look like something you would see in a Harry Potter movie. I then realized what they were doing. This was the Capitol's game to created images that appealed our sense of fear. They weren't real. This is when I made my move, overcome by anger. I swung my leg at her, knocking the image to the ground. When she stood back up she started to morph. The image Ryder had began to change as well. They both were now large, mutant creatures. Nothing like I have ever seen before. It was tall and hairy. Very hairy. It had huge claws, but the face of a bird. Viscous eyes.

"Run. Run now." I said turning on my heel and following him. They were too fast for him, we would be taken in seconds if we didn't move faster. I grabbed and arrow and started to string the bow in a dead run. I had to plan this at the perfect moment. I kept my eyes on the creatures. I pointed for a tree and Ryder started to clumsily scramble up. He was still awful at climbing. I then turned on a dime and released the arrow, plunging it into one of the animal's hearts. I was already aiming the second before it ever hit. The second arrow lodged itself deep into the animal's neck. Both were dead instantly. Thankfully. "You can come down now." I was shaking somewhat. But ready to keep moving.

"Are we going to rest or what?" He was panting and shaking violently.

"No. The sooner we get to the careers, the sooner we are out of here. We will stop once we get eyes on them." I was already walking that way. I set my pace slow enough he could keep up easily.

"Once we see them? Isn't that extremely dangerous?" His eyes were wide and searching everywhere.

"Not as dangerous as staying here. They won't expect us to raid them. They think they are to powerful. Also they probably think we are following that trail of smoke. The other two careers will be heading back to their camp now. We need to hit them now." I figure we were about ten miles from their camp. If we kept this pace We would get there early this morning. I looked up into the sky at the sun setting into the ground as the moon rises.

After some time we stopped. I climbed a tree and scanned the area again. I was wrong, the camp was closer then I thought. It was almost five miles from here. The clearing was just in front of us. I slid back down and shared the good news. We walked for about twenty minutes, reaching the breaking line. Like I had thought, there were only four of them in the camp. The other two were coming soon.

"Alright, we are going to take a two hour break, then were going in. Get some rest, I will wake you up in an hour." He nodded and we walked back in the woods a little to be hidden better. Then he laid down and went to sleep quickly. I kept my mind on high alert. There was really no point, they were oblivious. The hour went by fast. I woke him up and laid down myself. I was soon out.

_"You're a TRAITOR!" Lightning spit in my face. "I should kill you now. But unlike you, I follow orders. Save you for what you deserve." She walks by me and I start to follow her. Stopping her from hurting my family. That was my one and only goal. I hated her so much. I hoped this was the day I could give her what she deserved. She deserved to die just the way she killed our brother. Slowly. _

_We made it to the clearing and I was already to late. "I swear to god if you hurt anyone of them I will kill you!" I screamed at her. _

_She whirled around, "You think you can kill me? You? Sweetie. Your in for it." She snarled. Again, she turned on her heel, "You know, I think your little friends would love to see you hurt." __I lunged for her. Hitting her right in the jaw with a satisfying pop. She closed her eyes recollecting herself. Which was a huge mistake. I hit her again, breaking her nose. Immediately following it with a roundhouse kick. She backed up glaring harshly, "Take care of this." She was then gone. Throwing herself into the air._

_The men that were holding the flock hostage laughed. Max broke free and started to fight. Fang soon followed. We all went into overdrive. We had this handled. We did. Until he pulled the gun. "Oh Thunder. He wont think of you as his little 'sweet, sweet angel' when you get back." He was smiling. "You should have listened! But you didn't and now we have to dispose of the exposed." His smile grew __wider and I knew exactly what he meant. I threw myself in front of Max and Fang as he pulled the trigger. I let out a slight wince. Then an explosion went off and I hit the ground in pain. I was crumbled up in the leaves begging my lungs to let air in. I was sobbing into the dirt. Then I felt someone holding me close hovering their hands over the wounds. By now everything I heard was overcast. I honestly can't tell you who was the one screaming now. All I knew was I needed help. Now._

**This one is really short. I'm sorry. But, I would love reviews. Thanks guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Shot in the Dark

**8. Everything**

Ryder shook me awake. I was dripping sweat and breathing rugged. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine." I wipe my forehead wishing for cold water to drench my face with. But I knew we had to move. I stood up and shook off the dream. It was actually pretty cool out here. But it wouldn't matter soon. We headed for the clearing to see which way was the best way to go in. We decided to stick along the trees. It took maybe five minutes to get close. I look over to see how Ryder is doing. He looks extremely pale, but he had a determined face. I nod to him. And we break through the trees making the two careers who were sitting out by the coal jump. Before either of them had time to even get up they were both dead. Hearing the noise outside the tent, the other two come out. With a smile I release the second dagger. Ryder then strung the bow and aimed, before he let the arrow go district seven's girl shot him. Thankfully she was a completely horrible aim. He let the arrow fly and it hit her in between the eyes. He fell to the ground. The arrow had just barely grazed his shoulder. Honestly there wasn't even a lot of blood. I went to the boy from three and ripped the bottom of the jacket he had been wearing. Then I tied it to Ryder's shoulder. "It just grazed, barely any blood. You will be fine." He was near tears. Which was sad. "We should be going though, we want to catch the last two tributes off of surprise. Soon they will know we aren't in the woods, they will know we killed them." I said pointing towards the tributes on the ground. He nodded and we started walking, of course we went back into the woods to keep cover.

I knew we had a long day ahead of us. Finding the other tributes was going to be tricky. We just had to get out of the camp. They would expect us to stay there. Then the cannon went off to signal the death of the four tributes.

We stumbled across a nice place to stop. We needed more rest and water. I found the river we had come across earlier. I sat down after washing my face and putting my hair back up. Ryder was just sitting staring at the ground. I was in the grass. I felt relaxed. Everything was quiet and peaceful. I found myself sliding off to sleep. I jerked awake. And I heard Ryder laugh. "I'll watch out, you should sleep more." I would have argued if I hadn't already been passing out again.

_I had been out of the hospital for two weeks now. I was still very scared to be alone. I couldn't even sleep alone. I was scared to be alone because I finally found a family. I didn't want to loose that. I was terrified I would die alone. The first night we all shared a hotel room. This actually went on for about three days. Then we went to Max's mom's. She got a new house to keep us all. So each of us ended up having out own room. The first night Angel came in and stayed with me. Then Nudge. Then Angel and Nudge. One night I fell asleep talking to Iggy on the couch downstairs where he stayed. Gazzy asked me to read him a story on Friday last week, and I did. I ended up falling asleep in his room after reading him 'The Places You Will Go'. I even stayed with Max. She came in when she heard me crying late one night. _

_The nights I remember best were the nights Fang stayed with me. I was sitting on the end of the bed when he walked in. I looked up, he was holding two cans of coke and a plate full of pizza rolls. I smiled a little when he held it up and put on a cheesy smile. He set the plate down and handed me a can. Then he set the second can on the night stand next to the bed. "So, decide. Fast Five, Tangled, or Inception?" He said holding up the movies. _

_This really made me smile. "Uhm, Fast Five first." He went to the T.V. and started the movie. He came __and sat next to me. Once the movie went to the play screen he picked me up and replaced me. We were now sitting up against the headboard watching the film. _

_"I would do anything to drive like that." Fang said, no sarcasm._

_"I drive like that." I said jokingly._

_"Shut up. We all know us bird kids should stick to flying." He was now laughing._

_I looked at him, "You seriously can't drive?" _

_"Nope. Not well." He smiled, "Watch the movie!"_

_I wish I was lucky enough to buy myself a better life like they did in the movie. We put in Inception next. We actually watched Inception and Tangled in silence. They were really catchy. I couldn't peal my eyes off them. He got up and turned off the T.V. Then he comes back and sat down. I loved the warmth of other people. "Fang."_

_"Yes, Thunder." He said laying down into the pillows slowly._

_"Thank you." I was playing with the blanket._

_He looked up at me. He sat back up and pulled me in closer. I started to tear up. I was a wreck. "No, thank you. You saved my life. Don't cry. Please don't." He was wiping my face. "Are you tired?" I nodded and he slide back down on to the pillow. He rolled out of the bed pulling back the blankets and covering me. Then he tucked me in. He saw the scared look on my face, "I'm not leaving, I promise." Then he laid back on the bed and brushed my hair back out of my face. _

_"Aren't you cold?" I said very quietly._

_"A little, but I'll be fine. Are you warm?" I nodded and started to tug on the blankets to cover him. _

_"Crawl under, you will only get colder tonight." He does and pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest, "Goodnight." I whisper. And I am soon sleeping. When I wake up Fang is sound asleep. He had his arms wrapped around me. I felt unnaturally safe. I never felt this safe to be honest. I didn't want to wake him up. So I lay there and traced the pattern on the comforter. It wasn't long until he stirred and sat up._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked_

_I shook my head, "No I was already up." I smiled, "Thank you for staying with me." _

_"Of course. I'm sorry I was so mean, earlier. I really actually like you. You're nothing like Lightning."_

_I smiled and hugged him. He was becoming something special to me. "Honestly, you're becoming my best friend." I said quietly._

_I felt him chuckle, "You are my best friend." he said as he tightened the hug. "I'll always be here for you."_

I was being shook awake once again. But this time in panic. "Taylor! Taylor there is something out there. Close!"

I sat up and scanned. No one's thoughts were close enough for me to hear. So I started looking. A deer then bounds through the bushes next to us. Ryder jumped feet into the air. "Just an animal." I muttered. I stood up and sat on the log, "You can g to sleep now. We'll go to find the other careers in the morning." That gave him a good five hours of sleep.

He went and fell asleep while I sat up and watched and listened. Mostly I was concentrated on noises. I realized I felt alone. I didn't have my family. And my biggest fear was coming alive. I didn't see Lightning because I was scared of her. I feared what she could do. And that is taking away my loved ones. I needed Max, Ig, Ang, and Nudge. I missed them. But mostly I needed Gazzy and Fang. Lucky for me, I was less then a day from that.

Soon I wouldn't be alone anymore. I would be back with family. That's all I need.

**Sorry again about this chapter. I just don't really have an interest in writing the actuall games, but they were part of the story. I feel like I am copying the book a little which I hate. Sorry. But on the bright side, two chapters in one night.**


	9. Chapter 9

Shot in the Dark

**9. Violent Ends**

The boy from District nine, whose name I never bothered learning, lay in his own pool of blood. Livata knelt by him in shock. Ryder was laying about 200 yards from me, he had been hit by nine. Then to my surprise, Ryder shoved his dagger into the boys chest. I was less worried about him then I should be. I was mostly watching Livata. I wasn't going to take her out when her back was turned. One that is cowardly, and two I want to show her how she made a big mistake challenging me. Suddenly she stands, and turns to me. "I promised you I would kill you." She snarled and started toward me throwing her knives at a deadly speed. Deadly for a human.

I concentrated, and slowed down my thinking. I felt the first daggers butt slide into my left hand with easy. I dropped them and caught the next batch, after catching the third she had no more knives to throw. I quickly threw the two in my hands, picking up the ones on the ground throwing them to. Her face was stunned when she that I didn't hit her once. "You and me. Let's go. You think your stronger, we'll see. No weapons. Good old fashion fight out."

She started to laugh, "If that's how you want it to be." She threw her jacket off and we started to circle waiting for the first person to go in for the hit. To bad for her it was me. She glanced down at Ryder staring at us from the ground. When she looked back up I was landing a punch to her face. I wasn't going full out. Honestly, I wanted to see what she had. Her face looked pained. She came after me with her fists. I blocked them and went into a roundhouse. She stumbled backwards falling to the ground. I was on top of her landing another solid hit to her face. Blood started oozing from her nose. She tried everything to get me off.

I laughed and stood up. Backing away, "Get up." I snarled. She stands up and comes after me. Throw myself into a series of gymnastics and end up behind her before she even knows I'm gone. I had my arm locked around her throat. She started to kick violently. When I tossed her to the ground again, on top of her. This time I had my hand at her throat. "Feel so strong now?" I whisper harshly into her ear. "This isn't how you pictured it to end. At my hands. It's not the lightning that makes people jump, it's the fucking thunder." Her eyes widen as she realizes this was it. With the slightest easy her neck snapped back and she was gone. I stood up and felt the wind whip around my face. Making my hair go crazy. The rain started to pour down. Ryder sat up and started to yell something, but by then we were being sucked up through the sky. Then everything went black.

We were all sitting in the living room with the T.V. on. Thunder was on the girl from Nine. I knew that look. I knew the look on her face so well, deadly. Violent. The second she whispered in the girl's ear I knew that she had less than seconds to live. I smiled at what Thunder said. I stood up when the cannon went off and the victors were shown on the screen. Thunder's face was victorious. Ryder was in pain. Then the screen moved to Snow and Caesar. I could care less what they had to say. All I cared about was within days she would be home. "YES!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air. Gaz jumped up off the couch fist pumping. Prim smiled and hugged me while Gale picked Posy up and tossed her in the air. Once he caught her he looked over at me. I nodded and we headed for the door. Gazzy followed us. We jogged to the woods quickly making it under the fence in one solid movement. Once we got to the tree cover I went crazy. I was over the top happy.

We hunted a little, but it wasn't that great of a day for game. I was being way to loud. All I could think about was Thun coming home. Finally Gazzy got fed up, "Fang. Go back home. Your making to much noise." He laughed and shoved me away.

"It's okay Gaz, we all have to go back anyway." Gale said. "Ceremony will be on soon. It's also mandatory. My mom is planning a little party I guess, she told me to be back before the guests." I nodded and we headed for the fence. I kept picking at the bushes that had strawberries on them. Gaz was eating all the blueberries. And Gale was just enjoying the sun this evening brought. We made it back to the house. Katniss' mother was cooking something. Gale's was also cooking. Soon people started showing up. Most of them were from the Seam. People we all knew. Then Sasha and Madge knocked on the door. I was taken by surprise when they entered the kitchen and sat down.

Like always, Sasha came over and started to talk, "I bet your so glad your sister is coming home!" She smiled.

"She isn't my sister." I said, "But ya."

"I would be. I bet it was hard seeing her in there. I honestly can't believe she did it. I also can't believe how fast!" I wanted to rip my hair out listening to her. I can handle it when most people talk. Like Nudge. I kind of grew use to that constant voice. But Sasha, she drove me crazy. Mostly because she is clueless and desperate.

I thanked Gale millions of times in my head when he called us all to the living room. I sat on the couch next to Gazzy where Sasha squeezed her way next to us. The Capitol seal slid across the screen, Thunder was sitting closest to Caesar. She was wearing a beautiful purple party dress. Her hair was curled and she had hints of black make-up that made her eyes stand out the most. She was beautiful. Gazzy started to tap his feet quickly waiting for what was next.

"Hello everyone!" The hosts voice boomed. "What a lovely evening. I'm here with your 74th aunnual Hunger Games victors, Taylor Silvers and Ryder Astin." Everyone began to clap. He hushed them and turned to Thun, "Now sweetie, what was your favorite part during the games?"

She looked at him like he was completely insane. "I guess it was proving everyone wrong." She said quietly. The interview went like this for the rest of the hour. It was nothing special. I was just glad to see her out of the arena. After they left Caesar announced they would depart tomorrow at 8 a.m. I was so enthusiastic about getting her home to me. Now I just need the rest of our flock, and I would be doing fine. With that thought still in mind, I excused myself from the party and headed back for the woods. I finally got far enough I felt safe. I rolled my shoulders a little, loosening them. Then I slowly started to let my wings reappear from my back. I was caught off guard be footsteps and breathing. I stopped instantly rolling my shoulders again to conceal the little bit of wing that had began to grow. After a couple more seconds, and Gazzy walks up. I sigh in relief. He smiles at me and points up.

I smile back, "Up and away, kid." With that with both roll our shoulder on more time. And release our wings. I force myself up with one solid movement. This was freedom. This was the most peaceful feeling. I though back to the days before this place called Panem even existed.

_"Baby I like it!" Gazzy sings loudly._

_Finally Max completely snaps, "STOP! We all understand now.." _

_Thunder laughs slightly,knowing Max's pain. Gaz had been singing for hours now. "New song Gazzers." She said with a smile._

_"Honestly, I wish that I were deaf." Iggy says under us._

_We all start laughing now. Nudge started to rant about songs she liked lately. We all expected it to happen. And Angel just flew silently happy to be back with us. I honestly felt like it was my fault we lost Ang. That all of us though she was dead. I should have watched her better. None of them blamed me. But I defiantly did._

_Max smiled down at Angel. "Are you tired?" ever since we got her back we all babied her like no tomorrow. Ang nods and we all start to descend. I watch Thunder glide down landing softly. She stretches out her wings and then hides them. We all follow her in this action. when Angel asks "What next?"_

_We all thought for a minute, "Night on the city?" Thunder suggests. "I think its about 100 miles from here to Seattle. Let's get a car and have some fun."_

_Max smiled and clapped her hands. "Let's go!" We started to walk for a near by town to jack a car. Soon we were in a very small town. Max slows down as we start walking on the sidewalks. Then she soon points out a van. Thunder smiles and jogs lightly over to it examining the surroundings. She then opens the door, which was surprising unlocked and reached up to the visor. She turns back around dangling the keys in her hand._

_"And were off!" She says quietly with a large smile. We all jogged over and climbed in. Iggy, Nudge, Gaz, and Ang all sat in back. Max called window, and I sat in the middle. Thunder was driving. It was amazing how actually good she was. She laughed, "I'm a lot different then you guys." she didn't even have to read our minds, we were all slightly shocked. "So, they made me thinking I would follow them and listen to them. So until I was about fourteen they let me live with my grandpa. I had to go in for daily check-ups. But still, I had a lot of freedom. Up until the point they needed to 'train me'."_

_"And you grandpa taught you how to drive?" Gaz said in amazement. _

_"He sure did." She looked so happy. "I also watched a lot of Fast and Furious as a little kid." We all chuckled at this._

_About an hour later we were in the beautiful city of Seattle. Gaz, Nudge, and Ang had basically fallen asleep by now. They were worn out. So we got ourselves a hotel room and carried the kids in. After tucking them all in Max went over to the other bed and flopped down. She was just as tired as they were. Ig felt around for the side of the bed she wasn't laying on and sat down. He graciously told Max he would take first watch. Not even ten minutes after that she was out. thunder and I were sitting on the couch._

_"Still wanna go for that night on the city?" I said nudging her. She smiled at me and nodded. "Ig, we'll be back shortly. I'll take next watch." I said. He waved, careful not to wake Max up._

_We opened the door silently and rushed outside. We found ourselves sitting on the top of one of the taller buildings overlooking the large city. _

_Thunder lays down closing her eyes; the rain starts to fall a little quicker. "I always loved the rain." she said opening her eyes to look at me._

_"Why?" I smiled. I leaned back and propped myself on my elbow._

_"It's refreshing. I sound like a granola but, it's like Earth's shower." She laughs. I do too. I find myself getting lost in her eyes. I loved her company. Who know I would grow to love her? The girl I grew up hating? I knew she didn't have to stay. I wasn't a stupid child. I was envious of the way her and her siblings waltzed in and out of the school while I grew up in a dog cage. Now, I felt nothing but love for her. And that was exactly what I wanted, her love. She sat up a little making our faces closer. "Wanna fly?" _

_I shake my head, "I like it here. Just a little longer." She laid back down, closing her eyes again._

_"What's on your mind?" she asks._

_I smile a little, "Nothing really. If you wanted to know you already would."_

_"I know. I just don't like intruding, I want you to tell me." She once again opens her eyes to look at me. _

_I don't know where my mind goes. I can't honestly control myself. I just lean down and kiss her. I know she is shocked. Who wouldn't be? Their best friend just kissed them. When I look at her she is smiling slightly, "I was thinking about that." I said cautiously. I have been left to many times by Max. I was scared._

_She is playing with her shirt, "I feel it too." She whispers this. "I was lucky to have you as a best friend. I've done nothing to deserve anything more." She looks scared, and sad._

_"None of us are perfect. Especially us." I brush the hair our of her face and stand up, "Ig is waiting." I lifted her up and brought her into a hug, "I think we deserve each other." I whisper in her ear as I'm letting go. She looks stunned while I back for the ledge, watching her carefully. Soon the smile reappears on her face and she nods. Then grabbing my hand she dives off the ledge and were soaring back for the hotel. _

**I'm actually really sorry for this chapter. I know what I want to write.. I just couldn't get to it without jumping. I am brainstorming no worries. Sorry. Also I made them the 74th victors for a reason. Please just pretend that fits the book.**


	10. Chapter 10

Shot in the Dark

**10. Kiss Me Slowly**

I slept almost the entire way back to Twelve. All I honestly remember is boarding the train and the morning we were to arrive. Effie walked into the compartment and woke me up, "Breakfast is in an hour. Look nice, we will be back in Twelve shortly after breakfast." I groaned and rolled onto my back. I had to get up and shower. After ten minutes of laying in the bed, I stood up and went to the bathroom. I quickly went through my shower routine. I dried myself then shuffled through the clothes I could choose from. I grabbed the black v-neck and the dark blue jeans. After I got dressed I went and combed out my hair. I looked around for the hair dryer, finding it in the bottom drawer. I also grabbed the straightener and plugged it in turning it on high. Straightened, my hair was almost to the small of my back. I quickly french braided my bangs back and tucked the braid behind my ear. Then I grabbed the make-up bag off the counter and put on a tiny bit of mascara. I stepped back and smiled. It was almost like I was back home getting ready for real school. That Max's mom had enrolled us in.

I checked my clock, I had about two minutes to get to the dining compartment. I grabbed the black sneakers and jogged to breakfast. I entered the room as everyone else arrived. I sat down and began eating. I basically inhaled the first plate of french toast and scrambled eggs. I ate the second plate a little slower this time. After the third plate I grabbed a glass of orange juice and chugged it. Everyone else was just finishing their first plate. "Please use your manners on the tour." Effie says fairly quiet.

"Sorry." I mumbled after I finished the second glass of orange juice.

"It's fine. We will just go over how to act like a lady before it comes. I'll schedule lessons." She neatly takes the napkin out of her lap and placed it on the plate. "Now, we will be arriving in about twenty minutes. I want you both ready for cameras." I nodded. "In the mean time, just hang out here. I will come get you when the time comes." She walks out of the room with a quick step.

I leaned back in my chair stretching. Katniss had gotten up and went to lay on the couch. Peeta was still in his chair. Haymitch was of course, passing out into his plate of syrup and pancakes. Can a person drown in syrup? To play it safe, I got up and leaned Haymitch back into his seat. He groaned and swatted his hands a little. But one, he was drunk and two, he had horrible aim. I look over and see Ryder pacing back and forth by the couches. Katniss' face was growing annoyed. I only laughed. I went and sat on the loveseat and started to stroke my hair. Peeta came over and sat next to Katniss. She quickly sat up. His face went from slightly happy to angered.

"Not tired anymore?" He asked with an edge in his voice.

"Just thought you would want some room." She said.

He huffed and she shook her head. They had been tense this entire time. Worse once we got out of the arena. I assume they had a disagreement. Right as I was about to ask for more orange juice, Effie walked back in with a different outfit on. "Ready?" We all nodded and followed her to the train's doors as it started to slow down. Soon it was halted. After two minutes of standing at the doors, they slid open and the camera's started to flash. We stepped out onto the platform and were hit by the noise of loud cheering. We waved to the crowd and scanned for our families. I instantly found Fang and Gaz. I kept waving but a smile erupted across my face. The crowd cheered louder now. After about ten minutes, Effie shooed us off. "Go see your families." I instantly started to head for the stairs to make it to the level everyone else was on. Ryder followed me quickly.

"Taylor! Taylor. I need to talk-" He started, joy in his voice.

"It can wait." I said feeling my feet touch the solid ground. Once they hit the concrete I was running through the crowd to my family. The crowd moved slightly to let me through, understanding I needed to be with them. Within second I collide with Fang. I feel his chest move as he chuckles. He picks me up and hugs me tightly. I'm now back on my feet, he tilts my head up. I get lost in his amazing eyes. He brushes hair behind my ear and presses his lips to mine.

I don't care who is watching. I kiss back. I know for a fact all the camera's were on us now, there were 'ooooh's' and 'awwwwh's' coming from the crowd around us. He only kisses me more passionately now. We don't stop until I feel someone tug on the bottom of my shirt. I instantly begin to think it's Gazzy, but when I break away from him and look down, it's a little girl. She is holding an teddy bear with angel wings and a halo. I feel the slight pain rise in my chest as my mind instantly go to Angel. "Yes sweetie?" I say in my nicest voice. All she does in hug me. All I know to do is smile and pat her back.

The crowd has disappeared and I am left in the square with only a few people. I pick Gaz up and hug him tight. "I missed you Thun."

"I missed you." I set him down and took his hand in my free hand that wasn't in Fang's.

"Thank you. I will forever owe you." Ryder's father says. I didn't even notice his family was still in the square.

"It was nothing." I say with a smile.

Gale walks up to us. He looks at Fang. "Time?" Fang asks.

"Late. I'm thinking about Twelve. Peacekeepers will be everywhere since they just arrived back." Gale says.

We start to head home. When we get to Katniss' doorstep she starts to laugh, "You know you won your own house?" She said with a smile. I looked at her telling her I was confused. We followed her as she lead us down the street next to Peeta's house. "This is your new home!"

The look on my face is probably priceless. It was an exact replica of Katniss and Peeta's. In the garden there was a stone with the address and the name Silvers etched into it. I was stunned. Katniss lead us inside. We already had the basic idea of the layout. She leaves us to roam the house. Gaz is going crazy. He has already picked out his room. I smile at him as he runs back down the stairs. He was jumping all around.

Fang lead me to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water then slid it my way. I grabbed it and started to sip at it. He then joined me at the bar. We sat and talked for hours it seemed. Gaz had come down and started munching on some chips from the pantry. He looked like the happiest little kid on the planet. I couldn't help but smile.

We decide to walk around the house to find differences in the house to Katniss'. We found there were almost none. Effie had either sent or left a note in the master bedroom informing us she would be coming in exactly one week at noon to help with the design. She would be bringing a interior designer from the Capitol to draw the layouts and call in people to create it. I took the note downstairs to put on the fridge as a reminder. There were three of us for a house with over twelve rooms. Only two of which would be occupied. This is when I got a thought. I called Fang and Gazzy back downstairs. They came into the kitchen laughing. Gazzy was imitating a senario where Nudge met Effie. I was laughing as well once I heard more of the conversation. He finished with Nudge flipping her hair and the famous, "Whatever." I was laughing as hard as Fang was and I hadn't even heard the whole thing.

We both caught our breath after a couple of minutes, "What's up?" Fang asked.

"I think this house is way to big for three people. So, how would you two feel if we invite Gale's family to come stay with us?" I say.

Gaz's face lights up, "YES!"

"I think that's a great idea. You should come with us hunting tonight and you can tell him yourself since it's your house." Fang says with a wink.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked into the forest waiting for Katniss, Nick, and probably Taylor to join me. I sat down at the rock and started tie on some rope. Soon Katniss broke through the trees. Like always she was early. She sat down next to me pulling out an orange and her canteen of water. She hands me the orange so I can peel it. I smile and take it from her, ripping away the skin. The aroma of the fruit took me back to only a year ago. It hurt to think of the days before Hunger Games consumed our lives.

She smiled back at me as I handed her half of the peeled orange. I knew what she was thinking, because it was the same thoughts running through my head too. Before I say something, Taylor and Nick enter the meadow. They walked up to us and take a seat. They are both smiling widely. I felt happy for Nick, he had his love back. At least one of us can get the girl. A few seconds after they sat down Gaz came running into the meadow. He too was smiling. "Have you guys?" He asks.

Taylor shakes her head, "About to." She smiles and looks back at mine and Katniss' confused faces, "Gale, Fang, Gaz, and I would like to invite you and your family to live in our house. We have a twelve bedroom house where only two rooms are being used."

I looked at her in shock. I didn't know how to reply. No one has ever really offered us something like this. I slowly shook my head. The three of them smiled, "You guys ready to go?" I hear Katniss say happily.

We all stand up and start walking for the woods. We walk my snare line as Katniss uses her bow. We walked for about twenty minutes when Gaz stops and looks up toward the sky, "Look." He point to the air.

Three large birds are soaring over us. Katniss strings her bow when they stop her frantic. "Their banking." Nick whispers.

"Their so smooth." Gaz said in awe.

"Look, their bombing!" Taylor says once the bird dive, "Spiral dive." She says so quiet I almost don't hear her.

I didn't understand why the three of them were so fascinated over them. Taylor motions us to move on. Katniss and I begin our line again. I know this is my chance. I just don't know how to start. She was in her zone within thirty minutes we had a full bag. She tosses the bag on the ground and lays down propping herself on the tree. I once again sit next to her. Suddenly she grabs my arms jerking them out from under me. Its strange how welcoming the forest ground is. Katniss is on her elbows above me smiling, "What's wrong?" She bites her lip and lays back down next to me.

I shrug, "Nothing is wrong."

She shakes her head, "Then what are you thinking so hard about?"

"You know." I say.

She nods, "How are the others?"

A smile appears, "Good." I paused, "Peeta?"

Her face drains. She shrugs. "Fine."

"Doesn't sound fine."

She looks at me. I should just drop it. She doesn't want to talk about it. We lay back down and look up. The birds are still soaring above us. Only three more have joined them. Three much larger ones. They glide easily through the air. Naturally. What I would give to be able to soar. Just fly without a worry in the world. I feel Katniss sit back up, "I wonder where they are?"

"Probably having time together. Being away from someone you love is horrible. All you want is to go back to the simple things." I say

She stays quiet. I debate over and over in my head what I'm about to do next. I know she feels my tenseness next to her. anyone could tell. Suck it up, your a hunter. Lethal. Just do it. And that is exactly what I do. I lean over and take her face in my hands placing my lips on hers before she can say anything or do anything. To my surprise, she doesn't pull away. she doesn't freak out. She goes with it. The shock rises in me to the point where I pull away. She looks at me with a pained expression, and now I feel bad. So I kiss her again. This time, it's gentle and sweet. Like a reassuring promise. That exactly what it was. A promise. I'm always here. I will always be the boy who helped her up. She will always be the one who drug me out of the hole I dug myself after our fathers died.

I helped her to her feet and we silently headed back to the others. When we got to the place we last left them, they were gone. No footsteps leading us any direction. Just disappeared. Katniss was worried. I was. We looked for any sign of where they could be. Then something snapped. Branches, someone or something was coming toward us. We prepared ourselves for anything. But our hopes were granted when the three of them walked out of the tree cover towards us. Taylor was brushing herself off. She was covered in dirt and mud. Nick and Gazzy were holding back their laughter, "You guys are assholes." Taylor says. She punched Nick in the shoulder. It wasn't a light hit either. He just burst out laughing and grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry. It was funny, I had to take the opportunity." She just hit him again, much lighter, with a huge smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We get back to our new house after hunting with Gale and Katniss. Gaz was tuckered out. He went right to bed. Fang and I sat on the porch taking in the night. I was overwhelmed by the need for sleep. Before I knew it Fang was carrying me upstairs laying me under the covers. He kissed my forehead, "Goodnight." I felt calm and safe wrapped up in his arms. Like nothing could harm me. This was the feeling I loved. It wasn't loneliness. It was everything I needed. I was sound asleep in a matter of seconds dreaming lightly of flying. No bad dreams, no dreams of the past, just the simple bliss of flying.


	11. Chapter 11

Shot In The Dark

**11. Darling Don't Be Afraid**

Only a few weeks had past, but it felt like months. Our house was decorated now and Gale's family was all moved in. Gazzy loved having Rory and Vick in the house. I was glad the house didn't feel so empty. Right now I had my head in the granite counter top. I let out a long groan. Effie was getting frustrated. We had less than a week to come up with a talent I could show off for the tour. What talent is better then surviving. Katniss was standing in the corner laughing.

"I can't fight? Like kick box?" I asked again already knowing the answer.

"No. Now keep thinking. Can you dance?" Effie asks. "Classical or inspirational?" I shake my head. Laying it back down and the cold rock. That's when Fang walks downstairs.

"Do you have an instrument store?" He says casually.

Effie shakes her head. "No, Twelve is a little to poor for instruments. Why?"

He shrugs, "I know a talent."

She is on the verge of killing someone, "For the love of Christ tell me now." She says calmly.

"She can sing. And play guitar. And the piano." With that he winks at me, and grabs one of the cookies that were out before walking back upstairs.

Effie is scrambling around now. She is on the phone screeching orders. Katniss comes and sits by me. She is enjoying watching Effie ran around. I have to admit it was quite funny. When she comes back she is happy. "Instruments will arrive in about eight hours. Gather a couple song and we will begin practice once the get here." She smiles and walks out the door, I assume to Ryder's.

Fang walks back downstairs once the door closes, "She's gone?" Me and Katniss both smile and nod. He sigh's in relief and flops down on the couch. "So, what are you going to sing?"

I start thinking. I wasn't sure. Any song I knew no one would have heard. All the songs they know, I don't. I was somewhat stuck. Maybe something new would be good. Something no one has heard. "Maybe Your Guardian Angel." I am still thinking. Effie wanted me to come up with a couple. "If It Means A Lot To You, only if you sing with me." I smile at him and he nods, "or even Have Faith In Me."

"I like Have Faith In Me." He smiles.

"If I was feeling risky, Downfall." We both begin to laugh. I knew that would be a risk, Snow isn't stupid. He might not have heard the song, but it is pretty obvious. "Over My Head."

"I think you should go with Your Guardian Angel, I love it when you sing that one, Have Faith In Me, and Over My Head. I like those. If It Means A Lot To You, save that for the Capitol."

Katniss stares at us, she has no idea what were talking about. I just smile and tell her to wait. She nods and stands up, "I'm going finding Gale." Ever since we got back, her and Gale have spent almost all their time together when he wasn't working. He should have just gotten off work and was probably heading to the woods. I got up and started to make some lunch. I pulled out the pasta, "Ravioli?" Fang stands up and smiles. He pulls out the sauce and hands me the meat. And I started cooking. Gazzy came in right as it was getting done. He washed his hands and sat down. We all devoured the food. We then washed the dishes and went outside for some fresh air.

We headed to the town to find something to do. Gaz spotted some of his friends from school and went to join them. Fang and I headed for the Hob, hoping to run into Katniss and Gale. Before we made it there, Sasha came running up yelling our names. We turned slowly to greet her. She was less friendly and overly happy ever since I got home. Probably because she knew her chances with Fang was none. We walked with her for awhile. Not listening to anything she said. Suddenly I notice the time. Effie was going to be livid. I had to get back to the house. We ran for Victor's Village, making it there in only a couple of minutes. Effie was pacing in the living room, "Twelve minutes late! Twelve minutes!"

"I'm sorry." I say sitting down at the piano.

"Begin whenever your ready." I nod and pick up the guitar.

I warm my finger up and begin playing some simple cords. After I was finished refreshing myself I start playing the notes to the song. Clearing my voice I get ready for the words, everyone is watching me now. "_Have faith in me, cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe. So cling to what you know, and never let go. You should know things aren't always what they seem. I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it._" I look up from the instrument. People I didn't even know where here had joined the small group. Katniss and Gale managed to come in without me noticing. "_If you didn't have a chance then I never did. You'll always find me right there again. I've gone crazy cause there are things in the streets I don't believe. So we'll pretend it's alright and stay in for the night. What a world, I'll keep you safe here with me, with me._" I start the chorus over repeating it a second time, "_They've got me on the outside lookin' in, but I can't see it all with the weight of the world on my shoulders. They just want to see me fall. They've got me on the outside lookin' in, but I can't see it all with the weight of the world on my shoulders. They just want to see me fall. Have faith in me._" I repeat the chorus twice more, "_I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you go and I never did._" I stop playing. Looking up once again I see everyone smiling.

Effie claps her hands, "That was beautiful. Now play another."

I set the guitar down decide to play Your Guardian Angel on the piano. Eyes on me. That's all I could think of. It was overwhelming. Knowing that they were actually watching me. It was a little hard to take in. I played the last song, and let out a long breath. I sit at the piano for a long time not noticing everyone had left. Everyone but Fang. He came up and rubbed my shoulders. I relaxed to his touch. He starts playing a little. Nothing big, he starts the melody to I Will Follow You Into The Dark. I pick the guitar back up and play with him. He sings softly. His voice warms me, like a blanket for my soul.

He finishes out the song going right into the next. He smiles at me playing the Disney classic. I couldn't help but laugh. He kisses me lightly on the forehead still playing. A light kiss on the forehead becomes a light kiss on my lips. Growing to a strong kiss. I get pushed into the wall as Fang fumbles with the door, not knowing how we even got up the stairs. Once through the door and falling onto the bed, the kiss grows even more passionate. His breath was hot and tickled my skin. His touch was calming.

There was a knock from the front door. Neither of us stop. I'm glad when I hear Hazel answer it. By then I have tuned out the noises from downstairs. I was consumed with the moment. "We should see whose downstairs." Fang breaths into my neck, still kissing. I nod, but I don't make him stop. We both know we should go down there, but we don't. We weren't stopping and I was okay with that. The kisses grew deeper. My breath was taken away, and I loved it.

Afterward we lay in the bed surrounded by warmth. Whoever had come earlier was still in the house, probably waiting. I regained my breath and sat up. Fang sat up with me handing me his shirt and the booty shorts I had been wearing. I slipped into them as he pulled on some sweats. I combed lightly through my hair with my fingers before I put it into a high pony tail. We both walked out of the room and down the stairs. As we entered the living room everyone turned their head to see us. I'm glad all the little kids were asleep, and everyone was really just Gale, Haymitch, and Ryder. I walked to the kitchen. I didn't have to even think to know who followed me. "What kind of liquor did the supply you with you here?"

I laughed, "Just some fancy wine, thanks to Effie." He groaned and walked back out. I still grabbed a nice red one. I look around the walk in pantry and finally grabbed the bread. I then opened the fridge and grabbed some butter and spread it across the slices taking two and eating them beofre I walked back into the living room. I flopped down next to Fang. He put his arm my shoulders and I leaned into his strong bare chest. I grabbed the screw o uncork the bottle. I chugged some down and offered it to Fang. He took it and drank a sip off it before setting it on the side table. "So what's up guys?"

Gale was nodding off at the other end of the couch. He shook his head and sat up. "About to head off to bed, I just got back from hunting when I ran into Haymitch and her wanted to visit." He stood up and headed for his room. "Night guys." He yelled from the hall.

Ryder shrugged, "Had nothing to do. Also I came to see if you were up for some lunch tomorrow?"

I nod, "Sure." I figure it was to discuss the tour. He smiles and stands up too. Without a word he leaves. Haymitch grabbed the bottle and started to finish it. He was going to pass out soon. So Fang and I left to go lay down. I fell asleep in his strong embrace. With yet another simple dream, flying. We definantly needed to get out tomorrow and just soar. But for now, I was breathing slowly in and out as the wind rushed through my hair.

**Another lameish chapter. Review anyone? Please..**


	12. Chapter 12

Shot In The Dark

**12. Downfall**

I was shocked. I had no idea how to react. Fang was clutching my hand with a death grip. I caught Gazzy's gaze, he was heartbroken. Katniss was in complete denial. Peeta had a strong composure, but he was terrified on the inside. Gale had stormed off, not being able to handle it. Ryder, he was almost in tears. And always, Haymitch was plastered.

"Four victors?" Prim says quietly.

Katniss nods. "Four of us. Only two come home."

I stand up, "I need to... Release." I went for the door with Fang and Gaz on my heel. I also heard footsteps following them. I already knew it was Ryder. He would try and help. He was almost like Sasha for Fang. He never left me alone now. He referred to us as the same as Peeta and Katniss. No matter how much I told him we weren't, he still tried. He drove me absolutely crazy.

We get to the woods and start to jog. Ryder still following. Gazzy was the one to snap. He stopped dead in his tracks, Ryder running right into him. "Can't you leave us alone? This is kind of a personal moment." He was furious.

"I need to help." Ryder says angry as well.

"Trust me, you aren't helping." With that Gaz grabs my hand and starts dragging me deeper into the woods. Once its the three of our footsteps, and we have trekked far enough into the woods, we throw ourselves into the sky. Wind begins to whip my hair all around. Everything begins to fly away with me. We could do it. Just fly away from everything. No one would ever find us. We know of places the Capitol wouldn't dare wander. How could we just leave them thought? Especially now that we've become good friends with them?

It was getting dark. We landed behind our actual house. Risky, but at this point I didn't care. When we got inside Fang and I put Gaz to bed. After he was sound asleep we went to the balcony in our room. The night was slightly chilly, but it felt good on my heated skin. Fang was rubbing my lower back which also calmed me. "Reaping is in two weeks. We'll need to train. Get use to one another." I paused. "Make a strategy."

Fang took my hand and lead me back into the room and laid me in the bed tucking me in. Then he went and locked the balcony doors. He climbed into the bed and pulled me close. "You need rest." He said as he combed through my hair. I was falling asleep to his heartbeat, "I love you." he whispered and I am out.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I swung my leg swiftly, Fang knocking it to the side. He threw fist toward me, but I shielded it with my arm. He spun, kicking upward toward my head, I ducked and tried knocking his other leg out from under him. He jumped. I began to spin; kicks slicing through the air. Again, he avoided the blow. He came forward already arms lunging toward me, I protect myself. I jumped, flipping over him. The next moment I'm holding him in a headlock. He started to chuckle. I released my hold and looked up at everyone else. Ryder's expression was shocked and slightly scared. Haymitch was smiling widely, despite how sober he was this morning. Gale was unmoved, still processing the situation. Katniss, her expression was pleased but still cold. Peeta had his arms crossed across his chest. He also was pleased. Prim came running out delicately with a tray of water and some cheesy bread. I gladly took some. It was now time to teach the other how to hand on hand combat. Or help them.

I took Katniss. Fang helped Peeta. And Gazzy was working with Ryder. Haymitch and Gale circled us watching closely. "No, quicker. Swift, like this." Gazzy spun in the air kicking, showing Ryder how again. Most people would find it sad that our little Gaz was better then Ryder, I wasn't. He was strong, crazy, and hard working. Also he was raised this way. Katniss caught on quick. He combat skills were already decent, but with only thirty minutes of technique and drilling, she had improved immensely. I glanced over pointing out how Fang was brushing off Peeta's hits but one quick movement of his arm. Peeta had improved just as much as Katniss. He was much slower than her, but he had more power. I looked over at Ryder, improvement isn't the word to use, it was more like progress. Gazzy was getting frustrated. "Quick! Quicker. Come at me. Fast!" Gaz yelled at him as he easily defended the attempts. Fang and Peeta took a break as I started to show Katniss how to follow through, making everything swifter. There was a crowd gathering around Gaz and Ryder. Haymitch and Gale watched skeptically, Rory was holding back laughter. Prim, such a sweetheart, she was offering some 'good jobs', and 'almost there'. Finally Gazzy gave up. He walked off in frustration as Ryder flopped on the ground in exhaustion.

I sighed, "Come here." I said in a calm tone. He walked over, "Gazzy is to easy on you. Now, start concentrating. Think fast, quick." I then lunged for him in a roundhouse kick. He was taken aback by the soft blow I landed to his body. He fell to the ground with a groan, "Get up!" I was now snarling. He pushed himself up. I went after him again. The punch making contact with his face. He made pained noises, I didn't stop. I kicked him again. He tumbled to the ground. "Get up!" He didn't push himself up. "Get. Up." I said even more harshly. When he didn't I kicked him again, bringing more groans. "Whatever." I also walked off frustrated.

"It's to much!" He said sitting up still with a pained look. I kept walking. Fang handed me another glass of water but I pushed it away still walking. "Your all stronger! Your all better than me!" by his voice I knew he was crying. I didn't care. I kept walking. No one followed. They knew better. I needed to cool off. Calm down. I soon went back, Katniss was working on archery, Peeta was watching Gale intently as he showed him snares. Fang was talking to Ryder, frustration in his face. He too was trying to show him simple hand on hand combat. The easiest this kid was going to get, and he still couldn't manage. Haymitch was fiddling with a dagger, I took it from his hands. With deadly aim, I threw it. Barely glancing by Ryder's head.

"You going to listen to us. Or we're leaving you behind. In there it's going to be a mess. You do it here, you can do it there. It's that or your on your own." I said.

"We need a routine. Every morning. Consistency." Peeta said, "I say every morning we meet at a house, eat. Then we will warm up. Then get into training." Fang, Gale, Katniss, Haymitch, Gaz, and I all nodded.

Ryder looked at all of us, "Your going to kill us before we ever get in there."

"Or kill you." I muttered. I shrugged off his comment and started watching Katniss. Her and Gaz began showing us all technique. By the end of the day, three out of four of us were ready. To make it better, we still have two weeks of this. We would be a power house, no doubt about it. I smiled as Fang's lips touched mine. Goodnight kisses. Always kept the nightmares away.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katniss, Peeta, Ryder, and I stood on the platform waiting to once more be thrown to the Captiol. When they wheeled out another ball, as Effie announced something that would send our worlds spinning. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We have a surprise for you! This year, along with our four victor tributes, four more tributes will be chosen. In this ball are names of family and friends of our victors. They will spend the blood bath and two days after in the arena with them. And all surviving return home." She smiled, but it was very artificial. "Shall we start with Taylor?" The crowd cheered slightly, mostly to please the Peacekeepers. She danced lightly to the ball and reached in. Unfolding the paper, "Dylan Ride!" She looked into the crowd. Before Gaz could even stand up Fang had volunteered. He came to stand next to me, not even needing to offer his name. Effie knew it. Her hand dipped into another ball, "Dall Astin!" A tall, slender boy walked up taking his place next to his brother. No one offered a volunteer. The third ball rolled up to Effie, "Paska Mellark." A girl, around the age of 13 stood. Gale stood up and volunteered within seconds of her rising. The last ball was brought to Effie, and she drew a deep breath, she paused before reading the name. "Primrose Everdeen!" The crowd cried in sadness. This was no coincidence.

Two boys stood yelling, "I volunteer!"

"I'm stronger!" Gazzy said with reason in his voice.

"I can do it!" Rory countered.

"Sit down now Rory." Vick threatened. Shoving him back down into the chair.

Rory started to struggle, but it was no use. Gaz was already up on the platform standing close to Katniss. I was furious. Gaz had no need going to this hell. I wanted to shove him back just like Vick had. We were all sent off to separate room for visiting. People I barely knew were coming in. The tiny glances I could get every time the door opened revealed that the whole building was packed tight with people. The whole town had come to see us all off. Of course we wouldn't see all them. After the hour passed we were boarded on the train. The second the doors slide shut I grabbed Gaz, "What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Rory couldn't do it and I couldn't let them get Prim." he said very apologetic. I had nothing else to say. I was to furious. We went and joined the other in the dining room waiting to see the rest of the reapings. One thing that stuck out the most was the crowds reaction to one male tribute from District Four. Finnick Odair. I met him a year ago the first time I was in the Capitol. They loved him, everyone was absolutely in love with him. The crowd was in tears when he was called to the stage. Then they called a name that sent the whole District into a hysteria. A old woman made her way next to Finnick. She was fragile and wouldn't stand a chance. After that, I stopped watching. It could only get worse.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Fang and I stood on the roof, looking down on the city. All that was running through my head was tomorrow. Getting sent into the arena once again. Fang kissed my cheek. I looked up at him. His eyes, his beautiful black eyes, were full of pain. Everything he had been through, and now this. I brushed his face with the back of my hand, "I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled.

He chuckled, "I'm not the one that needs protecting." He was worried about Gaz, just as much as I was. He scored high. Very high. Ceasar was extremely shocked. He could only ask what he did in the training center to impress the judges that much. Gaz just shrugged, a move he learned from Fang, and replied "Well Mr. Flickerman, I am pretty dang good looking, if you hadn't noticed." Everyone was laughing. Even other tributes. The crowd loved him. He would defiantly bring in a lot of sponsors.

We erupted the crowd by having a second 'love story' enter the arena with Katniss and Peeta. The crowd also loved Fang. Who couldn't? He is dark, and handsome. Mysterious. Everyone loved that. Him and Finnick were the Capitol's male sex idol. Girls were falling head over heels for him. I guess our performance helped that a bit. We had been asked to sing, so Fang and I performed Have Faith In Me. Katniss of course made the men in the crowd cheer and whistle. I even got some with my interview. The people we hadn't made an ally with were wishing they had. We were defiantly getting sponsors. And lots of them. I felt Fang grab my hand and as he lead me to the door. We made our way downstairs, ready for dinner. When we got to the dining room everyone was already eating. Effie's face was disgusted; Gaz was slurping up food off his plate and ordering more. As Fang and I were heading back one of the two of our headquarters, I was grabbed by what I assume a Capitol Peacekeeper. He ordered me to follow him. But also ordered Fang to stay.

I was sitting in President Snow's office. He entered soon after I was dropped off here. An avox followed him with two cups of beverages. "Miss Silvers, would you like a drink of orange juice? I hear it is your favorite."

I shake my head, "Thank you though."

He takes a seat across from me in his desk, smiling widely. His snakelike appearance disturbs me. I honestly think of Voldemort from the Harry Potter movies. He picks up a pen; spinning it in his fingers. "Your wondering why I brought you here." Which was untrue. I read his mind. I was honestly horrified on the inside, but I wouldn't let that show. "I wanted to talk," Again, obvious. "I see your quite good friends with Katniss Everdeen." I shrug, "Now my dear, I don't know if you realize this or not, but Miss Everdeen has caused a lot of trouble for me. You, on the other hand, you have done the opposite. You have an affect on the people. In their eyes your strong, determined, and very beautiful. Much like Mr. Odair, you have sent the Capitol and much of the Districts into a blur of lust. Men want you and only you. Katniss, yes she is beautiful and men love her, but she has Peeta. And now even a baby. This is how she has caused me trouble. Her little stunt in the arena took its toll. I believe now she should pay."

I keep my face straight, but my heart is pounding, "What do you mean?" I question, but I know the answer.

"My beautiful angel girl," I cringe at what he just called me. It flooded me with memories. "your my savior." He scoots closer to me, leaning across the desk, "I want you to kill the girl on fire." he whispers, hissing. I half expected his tongue split. He leans back, still spinning the pen. "Kill her, but do it to save you life. So you can get back to the love of your life. And your son." He smiles. He slid a piece of paper toward me. I pick it up, turning it over to see Gaz surrounded by the Gamesmakers. "I can do anything to him while he is in there. And for that matter, I can do anything to him when he isn't. I know he is younger than you have told us. Good for you, the little boy looks very old for his age. Much like you and your love. Make me a promise, and I will promise you he comes out alive, and stays alive. Along with Nicholas."

I don't let the shock appear on my face, instead I smear a smile across it. "I don't know if you have noticed yet President, but I my looks can be deceiving. I'm dark, mysterious, and hide everything very well. So when I say, already on it, I hope your already on keeping my tributes safe." I also lean back into my seat, crossing my legs and arms.

"Well Taylor, it looks like we have made ourselves a deal." With another snaky smile, he reaches a hand out. I shake it. He then waves an avox to escort me back to my room. She leaves me at the door. I hurry to Fang's room. I slip into the room quietly. He is laying on his side. The light was on and he was shuffling through his ipod. He glanced up when I closed the door. I ran over to the bed before he could move and crawled in. I took the right headphone out of his ear and placed it in mine. Paradise by Coldplay rang in my ears. I laid my head on the pillow, starring up at the ceiling. Fang leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"What was that all about?" He said twirling my hair in his fingers.

I shrugged, knowing there were camera's. "Nothing really. Just a good luck. I think all the victor's got one."

Fang shrugged as well. He pulled me in closer kissing my hair. I was soon drifting off to sleep in his arms like normal. "Goodnight love." Those are the last words I hear until I am consumed by the sky.

**I just wanted to say, Paska is a bread that originated from the Ukraine. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Shot In The Dark**

**13. It's Slightly Hard to Come Up With Chapter Names...**

I now knew why my brother loved her so much. We were all in a special part of the Captiol after Finnick Odair suggested we all go for a swim. I followed close to Ryder. Everything about this place set me on edge. We made it to a large swimming pool in minutes. Without hesitation Finnick and Annie were pulling off clothes and diving in. Seconds after, the little boy, Dylan striped and jumped in after him with the happiest grin on his face. Katniss and Taylor looked at one another and started to shed their clothes as well. I felt Ryder tense next to me.

He just stared at her. His face look confused, I looked up and saw it too. Right under her left shoulder blade was an enormous scar on her back. The strangest part was it was a perfect lightning bolt. She suddenly turned to look at Nick. Once again we see a scar. Its much smaller. She also had dark writing in the crook of her hip, it read _amour _with little wings on either side. Her body was very toned. She had a nice amount of muscles for a girl. Actually for anyone. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and winked at Nick. Then her and Katniss back away toward the pool. Gracefully she slid into the water. Nick following her closely. Gale was quick on Katniss' heal, right next to Peeta. Ryder looked at me, "Are you going?"

I nodded, "Why not?" We swam for the longest time. Over two and a half hours later we headed back upstairs. We entered the dining room still nearly soaking. Effie was disgusted. They talked to us about the morning and how we were to handle things. This terrified me. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Not with the event coming tomorrow. They dismissed us for bed, making me think of my parents back home. Hours later I fell into a half sleep. Only to be woken up by Peeta what feels like minutes later.

"Breakfast." He mumbles. I get out of bed and walk to the others. Everyone was eating. We had only about an hour before we were escorted to the hovercraft. The next thing I know, I'm standing on a circular platform about to be launched into an arena. Before my stylist can say anything, I was being sucked up the plastic tube. She gave me thumbs up. I waved goodbye and suddenly I was moving faster up the tube. I was searching for Ryder, turns out he was right next to me. Taylor and Nick were straight across from us. The little boy who they call Gazzy was on the other side of me. Katniss was next to him. They must have all the tributes next to their victors.

Then the games began. We were all running for the goods. Taylor and Nick made it there first. Quickly followed by Odair. Katniss and Gale made it with Peeta close behind as the other tributes started to reach them. Before I could blink they began to fight. I wanted to stop and turn the other way. Taylor was throwing supplies to people. The bow and arrows to Katniss, the trident to Finnick, a set of knives to Johanna Mason. What puzzles me is the most is how she was scrambling to the top, only a backpack with some wires hanging out sat at the top. Nick was in a full out fist fight with a tribute. I couldn't tell the District. They were fighting over what looked like food supplies. Katniss was sprinting for the tree cover with Gale and Peeta. Finnick was racing toward Annie. Johanna was hurling the daggers toward a girl who was chasing Taylor up the mound of goods.

"Get down!" The little boy hissed. Ryder and I stopped and hit the ground in unison with him. That's when land mines went off all around us. He was up again heading toward the others. We hear and ear piercing scream, Annie is only yards away from us running from a boy. I think he was a tribute from District Nine. Finnick was running toward her as fast as he could. He wasn't even in range to throw his trident. Dylan was speeding toward her within seconds of the scream. Ryder dove for him to stop him, but the boy was way to fast, he was already almost to her. As soon as the boy from nine raised his arm that held an ax, Dylan was launching himself into the air. He landed in front of Annie, shoving her backwards. He then started to go into a series of kicks, disarming the boy almost immediately. That's when the tips of the trident pierced the boys lungs. Dylan pushed him onto his back, shoving the trident completely through the boy's chest. There is no way he was alive after that.

"Gazzy!" Taylor screamed, throwing the backpack toward us as she rolled back down to aid the others more. He picked it up looking at the contents. He was suddenly working frantically with the wires and other materials. Only a few minutes passed and he was back up and moving again. He dropped the pile of wires on the top of the mound as he scrambled down as fast he could screaming for people to get down for the second time. Taylor and Nick were laying on the ground as he said it. Finnick and Annie following. Then Johanna fell to the earth. Leaving all the others thinking they were in the clear ready to kill. That's when we once again were on the ground. The earth rumbled due to the after math of the explosion. I saw people being thrown back. I was in shock. I couldn't think. What had just happen?

**Thunder's POV**

The satisfaction overwhelmed me as the ground rippled underneath my body. Deafening screams flooded my eyes_. Game over. _I thought. About three of the tributes were sent soaring through the air. You can always count on Gaz in a time of need. Once the flames died to little spurts here and there we all stood up and headed for Katniss, Gale, and Peeta. They were searching the land. See what we needed to watch out for. We find them quickly. We all began to walk. We needed to keep moving. That was our best strategy at the moment. I only had too wait a few more days until Fang and Gaz were out of here. That was my real worry. I needed to show Snow I was serious about our deal, even when I was acting. As we moved, we quickly found out the arena was a ticking time bomb. It was a clock. The Gamesmakers were cruel. Gazzy sat with some of the others trying to figure out the exact areas and times of each tick.

It felt like days, but it hadn't even been one. Before I knew it, we were taking our first rest. Fang and I offered first watch, the other took gratefully. Gaz crawled over to us. He snuggled up in between the two of us, our body heat kept the three of us nice and warm in the chilling night. I glanced over, Katniss lay in the sand next to Gale. They looked so comfortable. Truely looking like cousins. Cousin's that were guarding one another in their sleep. An invisible promise. Petta lay on Katniss' other side with a depressed expression as he slept. Finnick held Maggs in one arm and Annie in the other. Protecting the both of them. Johanna just sat there. She didn't look peaceful, she didn't look angry. She looked like she always does, emotionless.

A couple of hours later Finnick stirred in his sleep, "Uh, Do you guys want me to take it now?"

I looked at Fang and he shrugged. Gaz woke at the slight movement. "Whaaa?"

"Sure. Gaz can stay up with you." I push him up and he blinks a couple of times going to sit by the victor of District Four. Until that moment, I didn't realize how tired I actually was. Fang and I both fell into a restless sleep. It was something at least. I woke up slightly when Gaz went to wake Katniss and Gale for their turn, but I went back into a slumber quickly after. It was morning the next time my eyes opened when Johanna and Peeta woke us all. Once again we started walking.

For the next two days walked. It was the same routine. Nothing very eventful happened. Except the clock arena. That was actually becoming very nerve racking. But when the announcement came to our ears, I was nothing but ecstatic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there is five hours left until your District tributes will be removed. Happy Hunger Games Victors." They treated it like a gift to us. That doesn't matter, it was a gift. They wouldn't let them go out without a fight. That is certain.

A matter of hours later, we are all facing on another again. I'm not worried about Fang and Gaz. Well I am. But we're bird kids. We have faced worse. Or at least I like to think we have. Their in fighting stance waiting for the first to make a move. Sadly we lost Maggs. She was brave and valiant. We all tried to save her, but there was little we could do. Ryder was getting his ass handed to him, I was slightly worried about him and his brother. they had no skill whatsoever. Right now, that wasn't my problem. Katniss and I were fighting it out with some other District. The knives were flying, arrows soaring. A timer started counting down in the sky. Five minutes six seconds. That's how long until their out. We can do it. Time is flying. I glance back up and there is three minutes left. That's when everything starts going wrong. Not exactly for me, but wrong for our group. Finnick was doing everything he could to keep Annie alive. That was a chore. He had blood all over him, whether it was his or the girl after Annie, I don't know. Ryder was still getting killed in hand to hand. Fang and Gazzy were obviously staying strong. Katniss was growing tired. Honestly I was too. Gale and Peeta were bloody as well. When the time hit one minute left, one of our lives came crashing down. Unfortunately, it was the person who needed all the help he could get. Ryder.

He rolled on to his back groaning. The boy lunged for him, ready to kill. Ryder Astin didn't die. He was in horrible condition, but the boy didn't kill Ryder. He killed Ryder's tribute. Ryder's brother Dall. Then the timer sounded. I raced to Fang. One slight brush of our lips and he was gone. Finally. They were safe. Screaming hysteria came from behind me. Ryder was laying in the pool of blood next to his brother sobbing. Nothing coherent was coming out his mouth. But he was defiantly yelling. The other victors had cleared out. Possibly because Johanna and Finnick had killed two of them seconds after the times sounded. I looked at myself, nothing to major. A few minor cuts. Mostly on my arms from the flying blades. Katniss was nearly untouched. Peeta had quite a few gashes here and there. Finnick had cuts all over just as Peeta did. Johanna was covered in blood from the victor she had just killed. Ryder was in the worst shape of all of us. Big surprise.

Katniss and I cleaned everyone up best we could. After everyone was settled and ready for some sleep, the Gamesmakers pulled the most horrifying trick on us ever. They destroyed chances for people. People like myself. If I wasn't with Katniss, I couldn't keep Fang and Gaz safe on the outside. I was horrified. I was desperately trying to find a way to fix this. The Gamesmakers split us up.


	14. Chapter 14

Shot In The Dark

**14. Chapter Fourteen**

My legs burn as we race over fallen trees and pushing through the loose sand. Sadly, they didn't burn from exertion. They burned from the flames lounging to catch me. We broke into the forest. At the same moment Finnick and I found our way out. "CLIMB!" I screamed as I jumped for the tree, grabbing hold and pulling myself up quickly. When I look back, Finnick wasn't there. I hadn't noticed the water. Of course he'd go for the water. I was already up the tree and running along branches, jumping from one tree to another. We must have been far enough away from the others because the fire suddenly died. I let out a sigh and dropped out of the tree. Finnick was shaking to rid his hair of water.

"How do we get back? I'm sure the second we get close the fire starts again." He says. I nod.

**District Four **

I sat on the couch staring at the screen. I watched as Finn and the girl from District Twelve stop and begin to get some rest. She leans her head back into the tree and closes her eyes. Finnick sits and copies her. It is silent for a few minutes, then he talks. "It's like flying I imagine." She looks at him confused, "Swimming. I bet it is like flying. Only water."

She shakes her head, "It's nothing like flying." She pauses a little shocked, "I bet flying is relaxing." She leans back into her original position taking a huge breath, "Probably like the biggest adrenaline rush. I can feel wind rushing through my hair, blowing away my worries. I bet there is nothing like flying." She sighs.

"Swimming is relaxing." He says.

She only allows a slight smile, "I don't know."

I stand up to gather my children for bed. I placed little Alana in her bed tucking her in. I kissed her forehead and went over to Alymay. She was already under her covers waiting for me to tuck her in as well. I did so, kissing her forehead as well, and went back to the living room. My eldest daughter is sitting on the couch watching the screen. The girl on fire was on the edge of a mental breakdown. Mason was trying to calm her while her lover stood a few steps away. I sat next to Abigail. "What happen?"

"They fought over how to find Silvers and Odair." She shifted turning herself to me, "Who is he?"

"He? Who do you mean sweetie?"

"Finnick Odair."

I let out a dreaded sigh. "He is a victor. He won the Sixty-fifth Games."

"No. Dad, I'm serious. Why do we have the same last name?"

"Well, Abby, he is your uncle." I look away from her ashamed.

She is stunned. She shifts back to watch the TV. "You never told us." She said, her tone was angry.

"We don't talk." I said, giving her an explanation.

She shook her head and stood up going to her room. My wife enters and sitting. She rubs my hands. The guilt is rising in me as I watch the screen. Within seconds Twelve was up and scrambling back up the tree. Finn was diving for the safety of the water as the mutt came running. It amazed me how fast she was up the tree and jumping from limb to limb. Like the little girl a couple years ago, Rue if I remember correct, she spreads her arms out for balance and leaps for the next tree. Making it look effortless and natural to her. She was less graceful then the District Eleven girl, but surely faster. She had to be fearless to dive from tree to tree like that without anything to save you. Then again she would probably say the same about the people of Four. Facing the ocean like it is our friend, instead of the large beast it is.

Finnick is a good distance ahead of the mutts. The river is nothing for his fast strokes through the water. Trained by the sea to move quick with tons of strength. This was something that would keep him alive. The mutts were pushing them farther away from the others. One of the strangest things though, they were pushing Katniss in the same direction. Johana Mason was trying frantically to veer her way back to Katniss. But the mutts weren't letting that happen. Peeta lumbered through trees. If the mutts had been in a more aggressive pursuit, he would be done.

Taylor dove from the tree to the ground. Once she landed she was already in a fighting position. The dog went for her. She was dead. No doubt. To my surprise though, she throws the dog off it's balance and it goes tumbling. Its back up quickly going after her once again. She throws it off a second time. Then, she leaps onto the dog, knife in hand, and slits the throat. Before we can even register the mutt is dead she is racing after Finn's follower. Within seconds of the death of its' partner, it is dead as well. I sit stunned. Salvia has stopped rubbing my hand and is also staring at the television.

**Hovercraft (Three Days later.)**

I clenched my fists willing myself not to punch something. "Get them out now." I say deadly calm.

"Katniss hasn't shot yet!" Gale says intently watching the screen like all of us were.

"No. Break it from this side. Get them out now." again, I kept my voice as calm as possible.

"We can't. That will give us no time!"

Thunder let the knife slide from her hand. The last wolf fell. To everyone else but Thun, Gaz, and I they were normal mutts. Nothing but the usual gamesmakers twist. To us, it was a nightmare. The eraser wheezed for air. Blood was pouring out his mouth. His eyes were terrified. She walked up to him, knelt to his level. And and drew a lightning bolt over his heart out of his blood. He knew his fate. Only we would know why she did this. She was leaving him a message. And with that she grabbed his head, snapping his neck in seconds. She stood up turning to the others as the rain began to drench them. All of them still ready for a fight, but staring at Thunder with shock. Lightning crashed down to the ground behind her releasing a loud clap of thunder.

"GET THEM OUT NOW!" I dropped my calmness. Gazzy came running into the room. Terror and excitement on his eyes. If this had happen at the right time, it would have been the best thing to happen to us. Sadly it happen now, making things worse.

"Katniss hasn't shot! What is going on?" Gale asks in wonder.

**Arena**

The thunder roared above me. The next thing I know, four figures are falling to the ground. They landed and were up instantly. I didn't try and hide the shock on my face. "Check?"

"Good!" the other three say in unison.

Then she catches sight of me. I already knew it was going to be bad before she even starting toward me. "Don't shoot!" I yell to Katniss. She had her bow raised and ready to fire.

I prepared myself. Seconds later we were against each other. She was swinging at me viciously. I ducked every blow. She spun, kicking me hard in the chest. I fell back gasping to regain air. "How dare you?" She snarled. And then she was back on top of me punching harder and harder in the face. I rolled pinning her to the ground, blood from my nose dripping on her own face.

"You think I wanted to disappear?" I screamed. She bucked me off. Where she began hitting me again.

"You don't know what I have been through! You don't understand. I HATE you." Her voice was icy. Like the rain the was pouring down on us now.

I tried to roll again, but honestly couldn't do it. I was worn out. And quite frankly, I didn't blame her for this. I felt the tears sting the cut under my eye. "I'm sorry." Is all I could whisper.

She slammed her fists into my chest, I began spitting but blood. Whether it was coming from my nose or my mouth, I didn't know. I looked like a mess. All of Panem saw me broken and crying. I was screwed at this point. The sudden fear when I hear Johanna yelling takes over me. "Katniss, SHOOT!" I use all my power to roll on her again pinning her to the ground once more before I was completely frozen.

We then hit solid ground. I stood quickly feeling her coming after me. By now I was mad. Something just went terribly wrong. I shoved her to the floor, "Not now."

"Why not?" She once again snarled.

"Not now." I hissed. Then I turned swiftly grabbing the peacekeeper by his shoulder slamming him to the wall, "What the fuck just happen?" I let all the anger pour out in my voice.

"You tell us. We'll be back in a matter of seconds where you can talk to the President yourself, little angel." He spit.

I dropped him, giving him a hard kick, "Never call me that." Fear appears in his eyes.

I walked back to the only girl on earth who I honestly fear. She looked pissed. I tap the back of her hand on my way out the doors. She nodded. Then began following me.

**Who can guess the girl? ;D uhm, the more people comment. The faster I will update honestly.**


	15. Chapter 15

Shot In The Dark

**15. Please Review. D:**

"Miss Silvers, before I execute you in front of all of Panem, do you mind explaining to me what just happen?" His features were deadly. An advantage of reading minds is knowing exactly what people want to hear.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I growled. Max started to say something, "Shut up." Again my voice was less then pleasant.

She glared at me, "I think I deserve an explanation." Her voice was just as cruel.

"I told you to shut up." Picking a fight with Max wasn't something I normally do. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Making Max angry was one sure way to get her to hit first. If Max knew what I was planning, it would look less convincing. She would have no real motive to hit me. With motive she would look deadly just like I wanted her to. "You never listen." I hiss under my breath.

Mission accomplished. Max was throwing herself over her chair into mine pounding her fists to my face. I was up out of the chair shoving her onto Snow's ridiculous sized desk. Something I loved most about Max was her bravery. Who in their right mind would take on a girl who was trained to kill you? From the day I was born all I knew what they had created me for, a killer. The day the flock escaped they began training me in lethal combat. I was destine to kill the great Maximum Ride. Or that is what they always told me. Lucky for Max, I like to break rules. Mostly though, I hate being told what to do. Max was a challenge for me. She wasn't scared of my pure strength. She was scared of anything. Or at least she didn't show it. I knew she feared, but not in a way people would know. Like the rest of us, we were fearless in the eyes of others.

By now Max was back in control. Slamming me into a shelve of books. My own anger began to boil. This is when the fight got very interesting. Unlike every other girls, we don't 'cat fight'. We probably fight more like men then men themselves. We were pulled apart from peacekeepers. _Just follow along with me. It's the only way we're getting out of here. I PROMISE we will talk when we're safer. Just go along. _"Bitch." Max spat towards me. But everything in her eyes told me she had agreed.

"Ladies, please." Snow is irritated now, just where I want him. "Entertain me with words now."

_All they want is a show. As long as part of that show ends with a girl named Katniss dead. _"Well, I was going in for the kill when your gamesmakers destroyed it by throwing in District citizens. Then all hell broke loose."

"All we wanted to see was Katniss killed on television, not in person." Max snarled.

I didn't honestly know she was such a good actor. I shook my head and turned to Snow, "I don't make deals I can't keep, I will find her. And I will kill her." I felt like I was trying to quote the guy from Taken, but Snow wouldn't know that. "Have you kept your end?"

He looks down. "Unfortunately I have failed you." I hear noise from the hall. Quite a lot of noise actually. Snow stands, dismissing me and Max, "Ladies, Bron will take you to your rooms."

We step out of the office following Bron. First thing we come to see is Peeta laying on the floor unconscious and Johanna struggling. I wanted to rush to their aid, but i was trying to save myself in this moment as well.

We were led to the top level of the Training Center. I took the original room I had during the games while Max took the one directly right of mine. I went straight for the shower. I scrubbed myself clean of the arena. Once I stepped out and laid down in the bed, I was hit with what just happen. I didn't know if Gaz and Fang were safe. I was being held in the Capitol of all places. And the flock is back? I felt the tears begin to flood my eyes. Once again I cried today.

In the mist of my hysteria I hear a noise. I look up from the drenched pillow to see Max standing in the door. "Are you okay?" She was using the voice she used when one of the kids was hurt or crying like I am now. I shake my head. She walks over and sits down on the bed. She pauses, not knowing what to do at first. Then she began to comb through my wet and tangled hair just like Fang would have. It makes me sob harder. She lays down next to me and starts humming. After twenty minutes I have calmed down. "You look like a mess." Max tells me.

I laugh and give a shrug. "It has been a rough couple of weeks." I snort She looks at me strangely. I think carefully. Then I finally begin to send her pictures. Memories of all this. Her eyes dart back and forth absorbing the images. I finish with the scene of them crashing into the arena. She looks back, almost terrified.

**Short Chapter. Sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

Shot In The Dark

**16. Blehh.**

The Capitol was showing Max and I off like were the biggest prize in the world. Night and day we were being shuffled around to meetings, parties, interviews, events, etc. Whatever it was, if it was big enough, we were there. Today happen to be a photo shoot for magazine. The others don't exactly care for us. The think we're traitors, little do they know we're helping them get out.

We posed in many ridiculous way until the photographer says, "Now girls, I want you to both do something sexy. Appeal the audience. This will be our cover photo."

Normally Max would comment on the sexist pig, but this time we obey. We had to do this just right. A sign to the rebels were still on their side. Max strikes a pose of leadership. Her hands on her hips, lips parted, eyes set to kill. I put my back to Max and get ready to fight. To them, it looks sexy and dangerous. To the Flock, the will see it as dangerous. What we need. In the interview with the journalist we drop as many hints as possible.

We leave to get ready for a party we are to attend tonight. Everyone is joining us. Snow said it is a special occasion. So we head to our separate rooms and shower. Once I'm done, I pick out a dark burgundy cocktail dress. I step out to see Max already dressed in her nice gold dress with her hair in an up do and gold toned makeup on.

We were escorted to the president's mansion. Stepping gracefully out of the car and putting on our best show faces. Once we are inside we begin scanning. I need the director of all shows on Capitol television. Surprisingly, the man is sightly hard to find. As we're scanning the area, Johanna Mason walks up, "Hey traitors." she growls. Eyes on her from every direction. They have her under lock and key. But seeing as she is here this must be a big event. Peeta wasn't far away from her, he was clinging to the side of a peacekeeper.

What they have done to him is inhumane. I want to cry for him. But I have no time to think about that now, mostly because Max has picked the director out of the crowd. We head toward him. I grab a drink off a passing by platter and down it quickly. Max does the same.

He gives us a tooth smile, "Well hello my super stars."

I smile back. "May we have a word?"

He nods and leads us toward the hallway. Johanna makes a point of following us. Max pushes her off with a snarl, but she still follows. I fall a few paces behind to match myself with Johanna. "Leave."

"Why so you can screw us over some more? I don't think so." She gives us a fake smile.

"Leave now." I repeat. She begins to protest again, _I'm saving our asses that's why. Leave NOW. _She is taken back. She doesn't know how to react to the voice that just came into her mind. But with a slight nod she falls back a little. Max and Mr. Oriqu have made it to the hall. I quicken my pace as Max engages him in a conversation about our show tomorrow. Seconds late he is pinned to the wall grasping at his neck with wide eyes. "So, the show tomorrow, you will NOT stop airing NO matter what, understand?" He nods his head quickly. "I wouldn't mess around either. You know as well as I do I'm not scared to kill anyone." His head moves up and down even faster now. I dropped him back to the ground soothing his suit. "Also, I expect you to deliver this as soon as this party ends. No one else hears about this." I slide the envelop I had been hiding in my dress into his jacket pocket and turn with a show winning smile, "Enjoy yourself sir."

Max and I head back for the party. Johanna stands in the door looking just as shocked as Mr. Oriqu. I give her a nod and make my way to Annie, who is mumbling to herself. We greet her and move on. Soon we're dancing with the crowd. The song is cut short and President Snow makes his way to the podium.

"Excuse me guests, I would like to personally thank all of you for attending this gathering in celebration. Even though our attack wasn't completely what we wanted, it was a step forward." Everyone cheers. Then the lights come back on and everyone heads for the exit. We find our driver quickly and climb in. We make it to the Training Center and climb toward the roof. I pull the loose brick out of the wall and grab the hidden contents. Our escape in this place. I pass Max the pipe first along with the matches. She loads it and lights a match. She puts it to her lips and inhales. I laugh as she hands it back to me coughing. I gladly put it to my lips as well, lighting another match and burning. I took a deep breath in, swallowed, and began wheezing.

"One more hit?" She asks and I nod. We repeat and put everything away. She smiles at a gust of wind and spreads her arms out. "I miss it."

I nod understanding, "Aren't you starving?"

Her smile widens, "You know it. First you need eye drops." I give a huge smile back and shrug as we head down to the dining room. The feeling begins to take hold and I relax almost instantly. Max has loosened up herself. I load my plate up with strange foods and shovel it into my mouth. Soon I'm content and decide it's time for bed. We stack our hands and head for our rooms.

**Fang**

All of us were sitting in the dining room finishing our dinner when two officers walked in. "Private? We need to see you in the control center." I nod and stand up. Giving the flock two fingers, stay it is safe. I follow behind the men until we're at the center's doors. I walk in and see Gale and Haymitch concentrating hard.

"Mr. Hernandez, we believe you may be of some assistance in decoding this message." She directs me to Haymitch and Gale. I take a glance at the computer. It has Nudge placed at the very top, then a whole series of numbers. I smile.

"We need Crystal. She's in the dining room." They send for Nudge. Within minutes she is in the room yacking our ears off. "Shut up! Come figure this out." She skips to the computer and a smile come to her face. She begins to type, scroll, and god knows what else. Suddenly she throws her hands in the air.

"Bam." We all crowd around her and start to read.

_NUDGE: Up and Away Mission tomorrow during the mandatory show. Flock, meet us on stage after history lesson. We'll cause the distraction to get everyone else out. Fly on. _

The door swings opens. I turn and see the Flock coming in. Angel had the largest smile on her face. This was going to be fun. I give them a nod to answer their questioning looks. Gaz and Ig instantly leave, probably to weaponry. We've all been planning for this day. Now the time has finally come.

**Gale**

I smile, we we're going getting them back. Not only will it calm Katniss, but Finn as well. I leave the Control center to find Katniss and tell her the news. I find her coming out of the storage closet she normally hides in. She gives me a tiny smile. I have to resist the urge to pick her up and spin her in a circle. She notices my excitement, "What?" She throws an elbow in my direction. I grab hold of it and lead her down the hallway.

"We're going getting them." I smile.

She looks at me, "Really, when?" she starts to get excited too.

"We leave tomorrow morning." I say as we approach the door to the room Vick, Rory, and I share.

She smiles real big now, "Why haven't they told me yet? Shouldn't we go be getting ready?" She is bouncing with excitement.

I stop smiling, "Katniss, when I say we you know I mean the team assigned to it right?"

She pauses, "Am I on the team?" I look into her eyes and shake my head. She looks to the ground, "Are you?" She whispers.

"Ya, I am." I drop the hold I have on her arm and take her hand in mine, "I'm sorry."

She shrugs and keeps looking down. After a couple minutes of silence she speaks up again. "Why?"

I lean up against the wall an tilt her chin up to look at me, "You want them back. You want Peeta. Your not happy, and at least having them back you'd cheer up some. I want you to be the best you can be, and I will do anything to make that happen." I push some of the stray hair behind her ear. "I would be a pretty horrible partner if I didn't." The last part comes as a whisper. There is something in her eyes I have never seen before. Something I don't know how to read. I tilt my head to the side, much like a dog does to weird sounds. _What? _She looks back down. I'm about to bring her face to look at mine when she tippy toes and crushes her lips to mine. I'm taken by complete surprise. I recover quickly and realize what exactly is happening. I pull her in closer to me. I put my forehead to hers when we break and let out a sigh, "Not saying I didn't absolutely love that, but what was that for?"

She blushes, "I just," She gives a little smile, "Want you to know." I give her that look that ask for more, "I want you to know how I feel, about you." She kisses me on the cheek. I take her face in my hands and kiss her. I put everything I have been wanting to say into it. I'm surprised even more when its her tongue that runs over my lips asking for entrance. I would be crazy to deny it. I pick her up and press her to the wall. Her hands weave into my hair. Before I know it Katniss is throwing the keys to her room in the general of Vick and Rory without breaking our kiss. They dart from the room as I lay her down in the bed.

"Probably should lock the door." I say as she starts pulling at my shirt. I give her a kiss on the forehead and go back to the front of the room locking the deadbolt. I lay back down next to her and let her cuddle in close.

"Gale," her whisper is barely audible. I make a grunt to let her know I'm listening, "what if... What if we do this, and you don't come back tomorrow? How would I just go on after that?"

I look down at her resting her head in the crook of my arm, "Well then we will wait. I'll always be here for you Catnip. All I need is for you to be happy. That's my goal." I reply. She nods. Then a second later she has rolled on top of me dragging my shirt off and laying kisses on my chest. I chuckle, "Seriously, where is Katniss Everdeen." She smiles at me then continues kissing her way up to my lips. Her hands are tickling my stomach as she moves them back and forth, "You know, your not making it easy." I whisper as she breaks the kiss to move to my neck.

"I don't want to wait. I want you Gale. I can't live life always worrying about loosing someone. I need you. And right now, this is all I'm feeling." She breathes into my ear. She is killing me here. I barely register the fact that both of us are down to our underwear now. All I can feel is overwhelming happiness. Everything is how I ever wanted it to be. I can't believe what is actually happening right now. The girl I'm head over heels and I are in bed, with one intention in mind.


End file.
